Familia no feliz
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: ¿Como puedes amar a alguien que se parece mucho a la persona que tanto odias?- un día fuimos heroínas pero esos días ya pasaron, lo único que nos preocupa de nuestra vida son nuestros hijos, aunque los hayamos tenido de jovenes. Abandonamos la ciudad, nuestra familia y nuestra vida , por culpa de ellos.
1. Familia no feliz

Buenas tardes, les vengo a traer un nuevo fic... ojala lo disfruten

Ppgz & rrbz = 24 años

Reig = 7 hijo de Momoko y ¿?

Reiz =7 hijo de Kaoru y ¿?

Rave =7 hijo de Miyako y ¿?

* * *

_**Familia no feliz**_

**En una casa de Townsville, clase medio-alta, se oía un televisor a todo volumen**

**Y ahora un anuncio televisivo**

_La ciudad de Tokio, un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de nuestra variedad de climas, nuestras hermosas mujeres, nuestra gastronomía y sobre todo un lugar donde no reina el mal, si no nuestros fabulosos y maravillosos The rowdyruff boys z los héroes de esta ciudad. Y en este mismo instante tenemos una entrevista con los súper sexy boys_.-decía una reportera emocionada pero no pudo terminar ya que apagaron la televisión.

-Mamaaa- **gritaba un niño de tex pálida con cabello extremadamente negro peinado "despeinada mente" aunque con un fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos, estos eran verdes claros, el niño aparentaba unos siete años.**

-Tía- **decía un lindo pelirrojo con ojos color vino tinto, tenía el peinado un poco más arriba de los hombros, e igual que su primo tenía 7 años**

-¿Por qué la apagaste?-**dijo un hermoso rubio despeinado con ojos de color cobalto, tiene 7 años**

-porque son puras patrañas niños- **decía la mujer pelinegra que tenía unos dominantes ojos verdes color jade**

-pero se veía interesante- **decía el niño oji verde haciendo pucheros**-la vida de héroes debe ser genial ¿no?

**La mujer queda muda sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro, su hijo nunca vería ese mundo y tampoco sus sobrinos.**

-Tía- **decía el rubio jalándole la manga**- se nos hace tarde

-oh claro-**exclamo-** vamos al auto, ¿llevan todo?

-si- **decían al unísono**

* * *

_**En el instituto Hiroaki**_

-Señorita Kaoru este será su nuevo horario-**decía una señora de más de 40 años**-¿podrá acoplarse?

-Por algo soy la profesora de educación física ¿no? Señora Minori-**decía la azabache**

-señorita-**la corrigió**-y es cierto.-**la señora se retiro**

_"Kaoru pov"_

_Emm… interesante me tocara con los repollos el miércoles y viernes_.

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada**

-¿hola?- decía Kaoru

**_-Hola Buttercup, necesito que cuando termines con el trabajo lleves a los niños al trabajo de Bubbles y vamos a cenar los seis- decía la voz que provenía del celular._**

**_Susurro_**-Blossom acuérdate que ya no usamos esos nombres, ahora usamos nuestros nombres verdaderos

-oh cierto-**dijo Momoko**- es que no me puedo acostumbrar-**decía triste**-han pasado más de siete años-**_suspiro_**-

-llamare ah Miyako, hablamos al rato-**a la pelinegra no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema, por eso opto con seguir su rutina diaria…_docente de_ _recreación y deportes._**

* * *

**En el salón 201-a se veían un montón de niños corriendo y jugando. En una esquina estaba el trio de primos dialogando**

-por eso me toca decirle a tía Miya que cuando me prepare mis dulces, lo haga lejos de mi madre-**decía el pelirrojo haciendo pucheros**

-pero Reig eso es inevitable- d**ecía el ojiverde**

-Reiz tiene razón- **Decía el rubio Asintiendo**- Tu eres un dulce maniático e igual que tía Momoko, quitarles su dulces sería un crimen.

-por eso tú me ayudaras Reiv-**decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio**-tu eres el estratégico.

**Reig no puedo contar su plan, ya que el profesor llego al aula. Y se puso a llamar lista, todos los compañeros de los chicos se preguntaban porque siendo primos no se parecen.**

-Reig UTONIO-

-presente-dijo el animado pelirrojo

-Reiz Utonio-

-Aquí estoy- decía levantando la mano el azabache

-Reiv Utonio-

El rubio solo levanto la mano

**Después de llamar a lista el profesor les comento a los estudiantes que ya iban a llegar a junio y que por motivos en el instituto iban a celebrar el día del padre**

-¿padre?- **susurraron al unísono los chicos Utonio.**

* * *

-¿Porque están tan callados chicos?-**decía Kaoru mientras observaba a su hijo que estaba al lado de ella en el carro, él era muy hiperactivo, pero por una razón hoy estaba ¿pensativo?, e igual que sus sobrinos estaban muy distantes de la realidad.**

**El camino a donde Miyako había sido silencioso y largo, hasta que al fin llegaron a la tienda departamental de la rubia.**

**Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba extendiendo un vestido de novia que había diseñado, ojala algún día ese sueño infantil se cumpla, ella dejo de pensar en eso porque escucho un auto estacionarse**

-MAMIII, TIIA- **la rubia no dudo en ningún momento a voltear a ver de quienes se trataban**

-Mi vida-dijo Miyako **mientras abrazaba a su hijo Reiv-**¡oh! niños-**exalto la rubia cuando sintió a unos 4 manos más que la abrazaban, no era fácil ser la tía "bonita y dulce**"

-se me separan de su tía, yaaa!- **dijo la voz autoritaria de Kaoru, que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, la soltase.**

-Gracias Kaoru-chan-**dijo Miyako alzando a su hijo**- Momo-chan no demorara en llegar

-¿alguien me nombro?-**dijo la pelirroja que estaba al lado de la puerta con un lindo traje formal rosa. Mientras se le acercaba a su hijo y le besaba en la mejilla.**

**-¿Tía Mom**oko, adonde iremos?-dijo Reiz

-iremos al pequeño Tokio de esta ciudad-**Momoko le dirigió la vista a sus amigas y vio que la mirada de estas se nublaban, mientras la de los niños se iluminaba**

-siiii-**dijeron los tres**

-¿chicas que dicen?-**dijo Momoko temerosa**

-será bueno ir, supongo-**decía una no tan convencida Miyako**

-pues vamos, la nostalgia gana ¿no?-**dijo Kaoru con un semblante depresivo.**

**El camino de la pequeña Tokio fue asombrosa, nunca habían visto tantos colores tan luminosos, aunque suene raro los chicos pensaban que era su hogar.**

**Llegaron al restaurante que decía Momoko, Kaoru pido huevos con anguila (como los extrañaba), Miyako pidió albóndigas con salsa dragón y Momoko pidió arroz con salchichas del señor pulpo. Sus hijos las imitaron con los platillos y ellos le hicieron una pregunta bastante inusual.**

-¿Cuándo iremos a Tokio?-**pregunto Reig el hijo de Momoko**

-pronto hijo-**decía Kaoru seria mirando su platillo**

-¿porque nunca pueden terminar una respuesta?-**decía sobresaltado Reiz hijo de Kaoru**

**Ninguna respondió solo se dedicaban a comer.**

-¿les podemos hacer otra pregunta?-**pregunto Reiz más calmado**

**A los cual las tres asintieron**

-¿quién es mi padre?- **pregunto un serio Reiv hijo de Miyako**

-¿y el mío?- **pregunto esta vez Reiz**

-¿y el mío?- **pregunto Reig**

* * *

**En Tokio**

**En un apartamento supe lujoso se podía ver a tres hermanos descansando en un sofá mientras veían televisión**

_La ciudad de Tokio, un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de nuestra variedad de climas, nuestras hermosas mujeres, nuestra gastronomía y sobre todo un lugar donde no reina el mal, si no nuestros fabulosos y maravillosos The rowdyruff boys los héroes de esta ciudad-decía la reportera-. Y en este mismo instante tenemos una entrevista con los súper sexy boys, ahora comencemos con las preguntas._

-que aburrido estoy- **decía el azabache de 24 años**

-ve y dúchate insecto**-decía el pelirrojo de cabello largo al lado de él**

-neee, mejor me quedo a ver esa estúpida entrevista…por cierto Boomer esa reportera quiere salir contigo-**decía picaron su hermano**

-no es de mi estilo-**dijo el rubio**-además es bien fea-**lo dijo con simpleza**

-pero tiene un buen cuerpo-**musito Brick**

-¿Qué te pasa Brick?-**pregunto su hermano azabache**- tú te fijabas en los sentimientos-lo decía con burla

**Pero nadie respondió quedaron en silencio cuando la reportera dijo algo extremadamente prohibido**

_-y fue sorprendente que los ex villanos despojaron de su reinado a las powerpuff girls z , que a veces me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?_

_**Eso es una buena pregunta, ¿dónde estarán ellas?**_


	2. Su tesoro

Ppgz & rrbz = 24 años

Reig = 7 hijo de Momoko y ¿?

Reiz =7 hijo de Kaoru y ¿?

Reiv =7 hijo de Miyako y ¿?

**En Tokio**

**Brick no expreso ni un sentimiento en sus ojos; solo se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Y ahora se ponen a preguntar ¿Dónde estarán las ppgz? El hace rato no pensaba en ese asunto**-suspiro y se recostó sobre su cama-**esa mocosa solo la utilizo, ¿Por qué se mortifican tanto?**

**...**

**Boomer no aguanto más el silencio que posaba en la sala, entonces decidió irse a dar una larga ducha pensando que esas grandes gotas de agua son similares a la sensación de la lluvia que se llevaría esos recuerdos de su cabeza.**

**Recordando cada rasgo de la chica que hizo sufrir hace más de siete años atrás, solo por esa tonta venganza.**

**Al final eso fue lo que él quería ¿no?**

**...**

**Butch no entendía porque sus hermanos se pusieron así, ósea ese era el objetivo ¿no? De hacerlas miserables, aunque a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de ellas**

**En conclusión los Rbbz pensaban que ellas se lo merecían**

* * *

**En el restaurante de Townsville**

**Momoko pagaba la cuenta aliviada que llamaran a su "hermana" pelinegra y las salvara de esa pregunta tan incómoda, su otra "hermana" vio la mirada triste de los niños entonces trataba de convencerlos que la ayudaran con sus nuevos diseños.**

-mami ojala te valla bien en tu reportaje-**decía Reig**

-oh gracias mi amor- **le decía mientras se agachaba a la estatura de su hijo y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a jalarle las mejillas a sus dos sobrinos como modo de despedida.**

**Salió rumbo a su editorial**

**Así es señoras y señores Momoko "Utonio" es una periodista**

**En el restaurante Miyako le dijo a Kaoru que ella pasaría la tarde con los niños, lo cual Kaoru estaba aliviada debía planificar su plan de estudio y no podría con los tres torbellinos entonces se montó a su camioneta y se dirigió a su casa..**

**Miyako se divertía mucho con sus sobrinos y con su hijo parecía una niña más jugando con ellos, además eran sus socios, llegaba un clienta o cliente esos niños los convencen.**

-oh, señora ese color le sienta, ¿Qué dicen chicos?-**decía Reiz**

-¿sabes con que se vería mejor? Con un hermoso cinturón-**decía Reig sacando el cinturón de la boutique**

-oh ¿enserio?- **preguntaba una señora de aproximadamente 42 años pasada de peso**-¿no me veo como una ballena?

-no señora, si sabe cómo lucirlo se verá hermosa-**dijo Reiv con una hermosa sonrisa**

**Esos chicos si eran impresionantes, pero Miyako no lo mostraba con su típica sonrisa, si no con una mirada de nostalgia.**

-Tía ya terminamos- **decía Reig acercándose para que su hermosa tía lo abrazara**

**Pero ese abrazo no llego Reig tropezó con Reiz y ambos cayeron alzaron su vista encontrándose con los ojos cobalto de su primo.**

-mi mami dijo que ya venía que traía unos trajes para ponernos y…- **Pero el rubio fue interrumpido por sus primos**

-tropezaste conmigo apropósito- **decía un Reig enfrentado a su primo Reiz**

-no dejare que abraces a tía Miya, primero me abrazara a mí-**decía con rabia Reiz**

**Reiv no entendía a sus primos, ósea era la madre de él y es la TÍA de ellos, ¿como puede gustarles una mujer mayor que ellos?. Aunque sus tías le comentaron que su madre era muy popular en la secundaria y que aun cautiva a un montón de hombres, pero que ella solo espera a su príncipe azul.**

**Ese príncipe es el, su madre se lo había dicho – **_mi príncipe azul eres tu Reiv mi salvación_**-**

-chicos aquí tengo sus trajes-**decía una risueña Miyako sacando los trajes de una cajita**

-esto es bochornoso-**susurraba muy sonrojado Reiv, su madre se había pasado. Él estaba vestido con un traje de un conejo blanco**

-son una monada-**decía ella, con corazones en los ojos y tomando fotos**

-cállate Reiv, - **susurraba un Reig altanero con traje de gatito café**

-shhh, nos está mirando-**decía Reiz posando para las fotografías haciendo una gotita al estilo anime en sus primos. Él estaba vestido con un traje de lobo negro.**

10 minutos despues

-gracias chicos por estas hermosas fotografías- **decía Miyako abrazando a esas fotos**

-mami, y ¿nuestra recompensa?-**decía un Reiv con cara de confundido**

-oh claro, ¿Quieren pay de manzana y helado?-**decía Miyako con su sonrisa angelical**

**Los tres asintieron y fueron hacia el auto convertible de Miyako. En el camino Reiz no ha podido sacarse la curiosidad ¿quiénes serán los padres de ellos? Debía investigar**

-tía-**dijo sereno Reiz**

-Si cariño-**decía la rubia en el volante**

-¿quién es mi papa?-**dijo Reiz**

**Miyako trago duro, no esperaba que le hicieran esa pregunta así, decidió tomar aire y responder algo que no la meta en problemas**

-Reiz, ¿porque tanta curiosidad con ese tema?, díganme la razón y yo les diré un poco de información-**guiñándoles el ojo**

-en el colegio están hablando del día del padre- **decía Reiv que estaba al lado de ella**

-y quieren invitar a todos los padres a una celebración-di**jo esta vez Reig**

**¿Había escuchado bien? El maldito sistema educativo les metió esa idea, ella no quiere que los progenitores masculinos se acerquen a sus más grandes tesoros sobre todo el que posee de hijo**

-¿kao-chan sabe de eso?-**dijo con semblante serio**

-no sé si mi madre sepa-**dijo Reiz esperando lo que anhelaba.**

-mmm…les diré algo, pero eso será en presencia de Kaoru y Momoko-**dijo al rubia quitándole los honoríficos.**

**La llegada a casa se tardó un poco ese día era de silencio incomodos, Kaoru estaba ahí pero faltaba Momoko, le contó lo sucedido a la azabache, recibiendo un regaño de esta, pero Miyako no se dejó le dijo lo irresponsable de no saber la información de su instituto…paso una hora, y Miyako ya estaba haciendo la cena.**

**Llego Momoko, y les tocaba enfrentar a sus hijos… le contaron a la de ojos rosa lo sucedido comprendió a Miyako y regaño a Kaoru por no saber algo así.**

**Se reunieron a cenar, nadie se decía nada se acabó el tiempo de pensar las cosas entonces les tocaba enfrentar parte del pasado muy leve.**

-¿qué quieren saber?-**pregunto Momoko**

-¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto Reiz**

-son catalogados como personas-**decía Kaoru ganándose una mirada asesina de su hijo**

-¿dónde están?-**pregunto Reiv**

-en otro continente-**respondió Miyako con acides**

-¿aun los aman?- **pregunto Reig**

**Esa pregunta las ofendió a las tres y decidieron terminar el tema, se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Los chicos aún seguían en la sala confundidos por la actitud de sus progenitoras, ¿las habían lastimado?**

**Reiv no quería ser débil pero una lágrima resbalo por sus mejillas, lo que no espero es que su mama estaba ahí sentada consolándolo**

-no fuimos justas, pero enserio no queremos hablar del tema-**dijo Miyako viéndolos, entregándole un muñeco a su hijo, que era un pulpo con un sombrero, este la miro con un interrogatorio. Le dio a su sobrino pelirrojo un moño rojo este estaba más confundido. Y a su sobrino oji verde le dio una gorra verde que le gustó mucho.**

-estos...Esas cosas las utilizábamos cuando los conocimos a ellos, cuiden de ellas-**eso fue lo último que tartamudeo la muchacha rubia.**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

**Como siempre las primeras en irse eran Momoko y Miyako.**

**Reiv miro de reojo el pulpo, le parecía muy estilo de su mama pero era lindo, decidió meterlo a la mochila, era su tesoro ahora.**

**Reig quedo mirando a un el moño de su madre, se veía tan pesado pero no pesaba nada, decidió desamarrarlo y colocarlo a su brazo como una especie de manilla**

**Reiz estaba feliz con su nueva gorra debería lucirla**

-chicos ya, vamos- **la voz de Kaoru resonaba en toda la casa**

**La mujer no paso desapercibido la gorra que tenía su hijo, se parecía mucho a la que usaba cuando tenía 14 años.**

-oye, de donde la sacaste- **decía Kaoru quitándole la gorra a su hijo y poniéndosela, si esa era su gorra**

-la tía Miyako no los dio ayer-**dijo Reiz**

-¿y porque se los dio?-**pregunta Kaoru**

-nos vio triste entonces se acercó y nos dio esos objetos-**dijo Reiz**

**Kaoru miraba el ex moño de la pelirroja que tenía el hijo de esta en el brazo, y el peluche que tenía el rubio. Solo sonrió**

-cuiden esos objetos, enanos…esos eran nuestros tesoros-**dijo Kaoru sacando los niños de la casa**

_Kaoru pov_

_Buen trabajo Miyako ahora no preguntaran en un largo tiempo de ellos_

* * *

**_En Tokio_**

**-oh vamos dime que estaremos juntos-** decía una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes más oscuros, en una pose muy seductora

**-¿debería?**-dijo fastidiado Butch

-**así formalizaremos nuestra relación**-decía la chica

-¿**relación, nunca tuvimos**?-decía este enojado

**Lo último que escucho fue la cachetada que le dieron en la cara, ¿relación? A él no le gustaba eso, quería ser libre y la condena de ser una persona libre es estar siempre sola.**

-otra pelinegra-**decía un chico de 20 años pelinegro y ojos del mismo color, mientras observaba como se iba la mujer.**

-¿qué quieres ken?-decía Butch con una sonrisa ladina

-hace rato están atacando a la ciudad y no respondes a mi llamado-**decía este con el ceño fruncido**

-ya voy-**levantándose de su cama y yendo a la ciudad**

**Ken ahora se encargaba del laboratorio de su padre, el señor James Utonio fue a tomar su segunda luna de miel con su esposa.**

**Ken aún sigue pensando lo inmaduros que son esos chicos no es facil convivir con ellos, y le evadieron otra vez la pregunta;simepre esa maldita pequeña a Boomer le pregunto porque siempre eran rubias este solo lo ignoro. Después de dos semanas fue Brick le pregunto porque siempre pelirrojas, solo le ofreció algo de comer evadiendo el tema y ahora Butch que no respondió nada.**

_Ken pov_

_¿Será que ellos extrañan al peor deshonor de Tokio?, ¿extrañan... a las powerpuff girls z?_

**_En un lugar mas sombrio_**

_Flash back_

_**Hace siete años atrás**_

**-eres un buen líder**-decía una pelirroja con un moño muy extravagante de aproximadamente 16-17 años extendiendo su mano hacia el

* * *

-**nunca tendré novio**- la misma pelirroja haciendo un lindo puchero, mientras tenia lagrimas de cocodrilo

* * *

-**yo…bueno...yo... es que… bueno… te...amo**-mostrando una sonrisa tímida y mordiendo sus labios

* * *

-**te condenare a recordarme**- lo último lo dijo con una voz escalofriante con ojos cristalinos

* * *

_**...**_

**-Yo creo en ti-** decía una pequeña rubia de aproximadamente 16-17 años poniendo las manos de ella en su pecho

* * *

-**Acepto**- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos celestes alegres con un pequeño sonrojo

* * *

**-Te amo -**decía ella con su voz tierna y sus ojos enfocados en el, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba

* * *

-**Eres un imbécil **-ella lo dijo con la voz quebrada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

_..._

-**eres un tonto**- decía una pelinegra ruborizada de aproximadamente 16-17 años

* * *

-**Gracias por salvarme**-musito ella con sus mejillas color carmesí

* * *

-**bueno, cuando pienso en ti me comienza a doler el pecho, ¿Qué será?**-preguntado muy serena

* * *

-**te odiare por el resto de mi vida**- dijo gritando ella con furia y devastada.

_fin del flash back_

* * *

Notas:

*el carro de kaoru es una 4x4 negra, tiene el cabello hasta los hombros

*el de miyako es un convertible bmw celeste, tiene el cabellos suelto y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda

*el de momoko es un minie cooper rojo, tiene el cabello mas arriba de la pantorrillas, ya no usa su moño rojo

* * *

Reviews:

**Sara-PD**: ¡Graciaaaas! por tu super comentario me hizo el día. lo sabrás con el tiempo...Jajaja hasta yo tengo intriga de que pasara D: ...Obvio no lo dejare :3

**Shinku Kitsune: **Uy que bueno que te encanto n.n me alegra muchísimo que te guste,

**WakaiSenshi**: gracias por tu review, p.d.: pronto lo sabras

**Roxy-chan94:** Mira la actualización, gracias por el review

**Yo**:Me encanto tu Nickname jaja ok no ._., mira aquí esta :3


	3. Primer encuentro

**En la ciudad de Tokio se podía observar como dos rowdyruff boys están atacando a un monstruo que parecía un pulpo con tentáculos, de color gris con un solo ojo.**

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Butch cuando lo necesitamos?-**decía Brick ya cansado de usar su boomerang rojo contra el monstro de tentáculos**

-de pronto teniendo sexo con Betty la de traje de maid-**decía Boomer lanzando destellos con su bate al gran ojo del monstruo, que por suerte le atino.**

-¿Betty? ¿No era Gisela? La de la lavandería-**contradecía el pelirrojo**

-no esa es María, ¿o no?-**decía un Boomer sujetándose la barbilla en modo pensador**

**Los dos rowdy no se dieron cuenta que el monstruo se había levantado del suelo y los sujetaba a los dos del tórax apretándolos más para dejarlos sin aire.**

**Lo último que vio el rowdy rojo fue una estela verde oscuro a toda velocidad estampando contra la cara del monstruo.**

-¿Las niñitas no pueden vivir sin mí?-**decía un Butch burlón**

-mejor acabemos con esto-**decía un Brick serio posando una mirada asesina hacia su hermano**

-Butch, ¿porque te demoraste?-**decía Boomer sosteniendo su bate**

-deje a Brute-**dijo como si fuera lo más obvio**

-¿o ella te dejo a ti?-**decía un Boomer burlón que choco manos con un Brick sonriente**

**Butch se hizo el sordo y ataco al monstruo con su flauta dedicándole una sinfonía tenebrosa, él mismo había acabado con el monstruo solo.**

**Butch y Brick alzaron vuelo y se dirigieron a su apartamento a cambio Boomer se quedó ahí, viendo al monstruo parecido a un pulpo que él conocía de un tono más vivo. Y ahí llegó una voz a su mente.**

-él es mi mejor amigo**-decía "_esa_" voz animada y muy aniñada**

**Boomer bufo y se dirigió a su lugar donde el pertenecía...Junto a sus hermanos**

* * *

_**En Townsville**_

**En el instituto Hiroaki, para ser precisos en el salón de profesores se podía ver una joven de piel tostada muy enfurecida hablada con su superior al mando.**

-¿Porque deben hacer esa celebración aquí?- **dijo Kaoru muy enojada**

-Porque el comité de estudiantes nos sugirió que lo hiciéramos- **dijo la señorita Minori**

-¿Es que no piensan en los niños que no tienen padre?-**decía Kaoru enfrentándola**

-Son muy pocos y se les mandara una notificación que en ese día no vengan-**decía Minori sin cambiar la expresión de su cara**

-Minori no hagas eso, no te lo pido como profesora si no como amiga-**dijo Kaoru**

-Kaoru no puedo hacer nada - **decía la señora levantándose de su lugar**-y si me permites me voy

**Kaoru solo pudo ver a la mujer irse, ahora ¿Qué le dirá a Miyako y a Momoko?**

-Minori- Kaoru la llamo y la señora solo se detuvo- **ese día no vendré, ese día seré madre y padre de mi hijo.**

**La señora la quedo mirando y le dijo- Kaoru, hazlo pero vuelves el día siguiente con el horario normal- la señora le sonrió y se fue**

**Minori no era mala después de todo.**

* * *

_**En el lugar sombrío**_

**-Señor, logro captar un poder que se está manifestando de a pocos en estados unidos-decía un pequeño demonio en un gran computador**

-¿Qué clase de energía es?- **decía una voz muy ronca que provenía detrás de una silla**

-señor no logro captarla, hasta ahora se está manifestando**-decía el demonio**

-Umm interesante-**dijo la voz ronca** -sería una lástima enviar a alguien que acabe con eso, envía a uno de mis aliados

* * *

_**En Townsville**_

**Kaoru manejaba su auto y veía en el retrovisor a los niños, se veían tan felices y verlos así le llenaban el corazón pero también se sentía ¿aliviada y temerosa?, el ¿porque? No lo sabe pero sería mejor olvidarlo.**

**Pasaban los minutos y no lograba acabarse el trancón, Kaoru estaba exasperada pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando vio a un auto volando al lado de ella.**

**Y vio esa masa de cabellos oscuros parecían serpientes, piel verde pálida, cuerpo perfecto y labios rojos… esa era sedusa.**

-Annie-**decía una Kaoru paralizada**

-¿Annie?-**decía el rubio detrás de ella**

**Kaoru no le dio tiempo de pestañear a los niños; los saco del auto, corriendo. Nunca imagino que eso pasaría en esa ciudad.**

**En la tienda departamental de Miyako, ella estaba contenta hoy había hecho muchas ventas y en la tienda habían 15 mujeres, ella miro por la vitrina y vio un gran tranco cuando escucho algo demasiado aterrador**

-¿enserio?, entonces no pasare por la avenida Lincon-**decía una mujer por teléfono**

-¿La avenida Lincon?-**mirando su reloj de manija, Kaoru siempre pasa por esa avenida,¿ que habrá pasado?**

-qué clase de broma es esta**-seguía diciendo la mujer-¿Una mujer con cabellos como serpientes?... ¿está volando todo con sus cabellos?... ¿tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda?**

**Miyako dejo de escuchar, y salió corriendo hacia esa avenida, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Kaoru, a Reiv ni a sus sobrinos.**

**Momoko estaba en su oficina escribiendo artículos de la vida en Townsville, no habían pasado buenos reportajes en esa ciudad.**

-Momoko- **decía una compañera de ella que la toco por el hombro**

-¿Qué pasa?-**decía Momoko sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañera**

-Mira el televisor- **decía su compañera señalando la gran pantalla sé que localizaba arriba.**

**Momoko no hizo caso hasta que escuchó unos gritos muy terroríficos, y sus orbes color rosa se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba al frente de la pantalla, esa mujer ella la conocía.**

* * *

**En Tokio**

**El alcalde llamo a los rowdyruuf boys z, ellos se sorprendieron al ver el alcalde muy preocupado, podrá ser muy chillón pero no habían visto esa cara hace años. El alcalde les dijo el motivo de su preocupación y les dijo a ellos que terminaran con eso.**

-De ningún modo iré a Gringolandia-**decía Butch con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido**

-La mujer que está causando ese alboroto es de aquí, y es su rival o es que ¿no se acuerdan?-**decía el alcalde ya hastiado de la actitud de esos muchachos**

-Butch cariño no es Gringolandia, es solo una ciudad de estados unidos y es Townsville-**dijo una mujer que iba entrando, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y con cabello rubio, por la cantidad de cabello no se veía su cara**

-¿Y que ganaremos con eso?-**decía Boomer con indiferencia, se aferraba a la idea de su hermano, los estadounidenses son estúpidos**

-el respeto de otro país**-decía triunfante el alcalde**

-vamos par de idiotas, quiero llegar antes que comience MAD-**dijo Brick alzando vuelo**

-alcalde a veces no piensa que…-**decía la mujer, peo fue interrumpida por el alcalde**

-ni pensarlo Bello, ellas solo traerán desgracias-**dijo el alcalde con una expresión de asco**

-pero sigo pensando que no fue culpa de ellas, tal vez...-**la mujer no pudo continuar, el pequeño hombre le pego una bofetada**

-fue culpa de ellas-suspiro**-por algo están vetadas de Tokio**

-mami porque corremos-**decía Reiz agarrado de la mano derecha de su madre**

-hay peligro hijo mío- **Kaoru no espero que la mujer de al cual huía se posó enfrente de ella.**

**Quedo en blanco, la mujer se iba acercando cada vez más a ella solo podía retroceder.**

**Sedusa estaba segura que a esa mujer la había visto en un lugar, pero no sabe en dónde. Vio los niños que estaban detrás de la pelinegra, esos mocosos se parecían a…**

-¡Annie!- **gritaba una rubia a lado de la acera…esa rubia tenia ojos color azul, Sedusa también conocía a esa, y fue entonces cuando vio a una pelirroja acercarse al lugar recordó a cierto trio de chicas que la hacían sentir feliz , pero también enojada.**

**Kaoru aprovecho que esa mujer miraba a sus amigas entonces decidió huir con los niños. Gran error.**

**Sedusa cogió a las tres chicas con sus cabellos, cada vez las estrujaba más, quería sacarles información.**

-¿POR QUE SE FUERON?-**decía sedusa cada vez con voz más ahogada**

**Ninguna respondió, lo que enfado cada vez más a sedusa, entonces cada vez las estaba apretando más con sus cabellos**

**Los niños quedaron viendo al monstruo con miedo, que les hacían a sus madres…tenían una cara de enojo por no hacer nada. Reig decidió lanzarse una piedra a esa mujer , Reiv le tiro una rama de un árbol, Reiz le tiro un bote de basura pequeñ mujer volteo a verlos con burla , lanzo a las mujeres muy lejos , decidió lanzarse a los tres niños**

* * *

…

¿Dónde está sedusa?-**pregunto Boomer ya cansado de buscar la pequeña ciudad**

-No debe de andar muy lejos-**decía tranquillo Brick**

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?-**gritaba una mujer, los rowdy supieron que estaban cerca entonces decidieron volar a mayor velocidad**

**Llegaron y vieron a una sedusa confundida, Boomer y butch decidieron ir tas de la mujer, a cambio Brick vio el cabello de sedusa y una gran cantidad de él está en una especie de ¿escudo?**

**Butch y Boomer estaban luchando con esa mujer**

* * *

…

**Las tres mujeres estaban desmayadas, la primera que se levanto fue Miyako que abrió sus ojos como platos al ver donde estaba**

-Los niños- **fue lo que susurro, se levantó como flash y decidió levantar a Momoko y Kaoru, no dejaría que mataran a sus niños.**

**Brick se acercó a esa masa unos cabellso de sedusa lo agarro de la pierna y por pequeños instantes Brick vio unas miradas de miedo verde, azul, y roja que estaban protegidas por un escudo. Esas miradas son…**

**Brick corto el cabello de esa mujer con su boomerang, él y sus hermanos habían acabado con la mujer, dejándola tirada en el piso, como se esperaban una ola de aplausos se llenó en aquel lugar, Brick se dirigió donde vio esas miradas… pero ya no había nada.**

**Los niños ya estaban con Miyako la que los saco de allí, en la distracción del pelirrojo, estos la miraron confundidos, porque ella estaba ¿llorando?.**

**Momoko y Kaoru se levantaron ya en el auto de la azabache porque era el más grande Momoko vio la vista de todos, pero vio a Miyako ¿llorando? Ella no lloraba hace años, debió pasar algo. Los niños bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa , Miyako seguía como estatua**

-Miyako- d**ecía Momoko autoritaria-**¿Qué paso?

-ellos están aquí-**dijo Miyako con su cara apoyada en el volante**

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?-**preguntaba Kaoru muy enfurecida**

-The… row…dy ruff bo..ys- **decia con palabras cortantes con lagrimas**

**Ellas se quedaron en silencio, ¿es verdad? No jodas**

¿Nos vieron?, ¿y a los niños?, dime que no ,- **suplicaba Momoko**

-A nosotras no… pero Brick logro ver a los niños-**dijo Miyako comenzando a llorar**

**Momoko soltó un grito ahogado, Kaoru tenía los puños apretados.**

**Las mujeres se dirigieron a la sala de su casa cuando vieron a los niños felices, cuando de repente ese anuncio a la televisión**

-The rowdy ruff boys z , los nuevos héroes de Townsville , confirman que cuidaran a esta ciudad de hoy en adelante

**Solo pensaron una cosa…..**

_**Trágame tierra**_

* * *

Luna QueenBlossom: Tranquila chica, me alegra cuando comentas ^^, jaja eso espero, gracias por tu review.

Shinku Kitsune: Dios jajjajaja me lo imagino, lo veras con el tiempo, gracias por tu review, pd: me dejaste con muchas dudas jaja

Elenasuperpoderosa: Me alegro que te guste , jaja de pronto el próximo capítulo diré cosas importantes, para que estés alerta, que tengas un lindo día

WakaiSenshi: los niños .. no te puedo hacer spoiler … me encanta que et encanteeee


	4. Heroes

**Esto es una maldita broma… ¿cierto?, eso era lo que pensaba la linda pelirroja que miraba el anuncio de televisión con repulsión. No quiere vivir en la misma ciudad con esos babosos.**

-Tía- decía Reiv jalándola de la manga

**Momoko se agacho a la estatura del rubio, diciéndole que le pasaba el rubio le pregunto algo demasiado terrible, lo definiría ella**

-¿Quiénes son los Rowdyruff boyz?- decía el chico de ojos azules, lo cual hizo que los otros dos pequeñines pusieran atención.

**La pelirroja voltea a ver a sus amigas; Miyako no expresaba ningún sentimiento aún tenía sus ojos nublados, y Kaoru expresaba rabia, enojo, ira… es mejor que ella les explique quienes son ellos.**

-Son los héroes de Tokio-dijo Momoko fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿SON DE TOKIO?, ¡SI!-expresaba el trio de niños

-¿Por qué tanta emoción?- dijo Miyako despertando de su trance

-Porque ahora tenemos otro motivo para ir a Tokio- dijo Reiz con mucha emoción

**Eso fue una apuñalada para las chicas, pero saben que NUNCA cumplirán esa promesa, aunque quisieran.**

-¿Cuál es ese motivo?- les pregunto Momoko, cubriendo su mirada con su cabellos suelto

-Son nuestros nuevos héroes- comento con una sonrisa Reig.

**Eso fue lo peor, Kaoru huyó de ahí dejando a todos confundidos. Miyako y Momoko sabían que hay que darle tiempo.**

**Kaoru se sentía destruida, ¿Quién no?...ella….ella quería ser el único héroe para su hijo, ahora los idiotas de circo le quitaron ese lugar sin compasión. Si aún fuera heroína estaría segura que ella sería el héroe de su hijo y no solo de él sino también de muchos niños. Su único error fue creerle todo lo que le dijo ÉL.**

* * *

**Los habitantes de Townsville invitaron a los RRBZ a quedarse y les dieron la mejor suite del mejor hotel de esa ciudad. Se escuchaba una fuerte voz provenir de esa habitación**

-Brick idiota, ¿porque dijiste esa barbaridad?-decía el azabache regañándolo

**Brick tan solo lo ignoro; desde que llego al apartamento este ha estado muy pensativo, lo que no paso por desapercibido por el rubio.**

-Brick- hablo el rubio sentándose al lado de él ofreciéndole una cerveza el cual acepto-¿qué tienes? estas muy pensativo desde que llegamos.

-¿Brick pensativo?- dijo dudoso Butch y después estallo en risas-Ja jajaja Boomer no seas idiota, Brick nunca ha pensado.-

**El rubio solo fulmino con la mirada a su hermano del medio y regreso la vista al pelirrojo.**

**Brick solo pensaba en la mirada de esos niños, era tan…familiar…Roja, azul, y verde de diferentes tonos… habrá más casualidades; bueno no se había fijado mucho en la cara de los pequeños pero esa mirada lo inquietaban les recuerda a ellas… a ella y a ellos… a él. Brick se quiere quedar en esa ciudad para encontrar a esos niños, por ahora les mentira a sus hermanos hasta que esos niños aparezcan**

-en Tokio ya no hay mucha acción- dijo Brick- además el alcalde dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo de Tokio y exploremos nuevas ciudades para llegar a ser héroes mundiales, y que mejor país para hacer nuestro debut que estados unidos.-termino de decir el pelirrojo

-entiendo- dijo el pelinegro- pero ¿Por qué este pueblucho?- dijo Butch con asco sentándose en un mueble blanco

-Porque empezando con una ciudad pequeña viene un gran éxito-decía Brick serio, Butch iba a replicar pero Brick se le adelanto- Y porque soy el líder y se hace lo que yo digo-

**Butch quedo sin que decir.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**El señor Smith llamo a Momoko a su oficina. El señor Smith era el editor jefe de esa editorial**

-Momoko te he llamado aquí porque eres la mejor en toda esta editorial- decía el hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años pelinegro y ojos negros.

-¿qué quiere que haga señor?-decía Momoko con un semblante serio

-Como somos la mejor editorial, producimos el mejor periódico…Nos permitieron hacerles una entrevista a los Rowdyruff boys Z, y quiero que tú la hagas.

**Eso fue un balde de agua en Momoko, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Ella entrevistando a los imbéciles que le arruinaron la vida?**

-No creo que pueda, señor- decía ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-Utonio no es una opción-dijo el hombre serio- Por eso te elegí eres la mejor periodista de todas, hazlo no tienes nada que temer.

* * *

-Oh que lindos diseño Miyako**-decía una señorita de 22 años, sujetando un traje azul agua marina.**

-Gracias Linda- **decía Miyako con una sonrisa**

-¿Tienes ropa para niños?- **pregunto Linda, lo cual Miyako asintió y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el estante de esa ropa**

-¿escuchaste lo de los nuevos héroes?-**Miyako detuvo su andar**

-emm si- **contesto**

-los vi en las noticias, son tan lindos- **decía la mujer con corazones en sus ojos**

-me… parecen normales- **dijo Miyako tartamudeando**

-¿Pero qué te pasa mujer?-**pregunto Linda indignada-** Son hermosos

-si tú lo dices- **dijo la rubia cansada del tema**

* * *

**Como raro en el colegio Hiroaki Kaoru gritándole a su superior**

-¿¡Minori, pero que demonios has hecho!?- **grito Kaoru sujetando una tarjeta de un niño con la imagen de los Rrbz**

-el gobierno nos mandó a decir que hiciéramos tarjetas a los héroes-**dijo sin más Minori**

-¿Por qué?-**replico la morena**

-Quieren motivarlos a ellos y a los niños, ¿Por qué te molesta Kaoru?- **pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido**

-por nada- **dijo Kaoru con acides**

**Entonces niños por favor hagan esas tarjetas para nuestros nuevos héroes- decía una profesora entusiasta, todo el mundo estaba emocionado incluso nuestros tres.**

-¿se puede dé a grupo?-**pregunto el pelirrojo**

-mínimo uno, máximo de a tres- **dijo la señora**

-¿qué le escribimos?- **pregunto Reiv quien sujetaba un esfero azul**

-que gracias por salvarnos la vida**-dijo Reiz**

-también que se vieron asombrosos en esa pelea- **dijo Reig**

-y que ahora son nuestros héroes-**dijo Reiv**

**Entonces los chicos comenzaron a escribir todo lo que pensaban de ellos.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!-**grito exasperada Kaoru**

-no tuve opción- **dijo la pelirroja cubriéndose la cara**

**Kaoru se acercó a Momoko depositándole una cacheada**- ¡nos vas a exponer!, ¿¡acaso no lo pensaste!?-sujetándola del traje

-¡Kaoru!- dijo exaltada Miyako- ella no tiene la culpa, solo fue el trabajo- dijo la rubia intentando racionar a la morena.

**Kaoru tan solo bufo, no dejara que esos ocho años se vallan a la borda**

**Miyako se acercó a Momoko y la abrazo preguntándole cuando será**

-En dos semanas- **dijo la pelirroja viendo a la ojos celeste**

-te acompañaremos- **dijo Miyako con seguridad**

**-Yo no ire- dijo kaoru pero miyako la jalo**

-basta, no es culpa de momoko , basta de tanta rudeza kaoru me tienes hastiada con tu comportamiento...cuando paso "eso" nos apoyamos mutuamente y ahora lo necesitamos mas que nunca**- dijo miyako soltando lagrimas de rabia**

* * *

-¿Mas cartas?-**pregunto irritado Butch**

-¿de qué colegio es ahora?-**pregunto Brick**

-Hiroaki- **dijo Boomer sacando un pack para cada uno**

-dame los de grado 4,5- **dijo Butch**

-dame los de 2,3- **esta vez dijo el pelirrojo**

-entonces me quede con los de 0,1-**dijo el ojiazul**

_Brick pov_

_Bla bla bla, cada carta dice lo mismo, ya leyó más de 59 cartas le falta una para terminar con ese delirio. Pero esta carta dice…dice algo... impresionante_

_**Buenas tardes Rowdy ruff boys z**_

_**Seremos breves con esto, son héroes después de todo**_

_**Ese día el que vinieron acá fueron sorprendentes.**_

_**Gracias a Kaiosama pudimos ver la acción más de cerca**_

_**Pudimos ver a el rowdy rojo más de cerca, después de todo fue él el que nos salvo**_

_**Tiene los ojos rojos como yo, pero más claro**_

_**(Deja de alardear primo).**_

_**Gracias por salvarnos la vida.**_

_**Aunque después nos fuimos**_

_**Att: Reig, Reiz y Reiv Utonio**_

_**Posdata: son nuestros nuevos héroes ahora**_

**¿! UTONIO? , De pronto ese apellido era muy común ¿cierto?**

**Brick vio a sus dos hermanos dormidos y decidió levantarlos a punta de patadas**

-¿qué te pasa rojito?-**pregunto adormilado Boomer.**

-iremos al instituto Hiroaki- **dijo el pelirrojo**


	5. Otoño

**El sonido que transmite las hojas quebradas de otoño la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos y quedo viendo el techo de su habitación…rosa… ella ama ese color con su vida, por una extraña razón dios le dio ese color de ojos.**

**Debía levantarse sino su mama la regañaría, se sobre salto al escuchar un golpe fuerte en su puerta.**

-Momoko levántate se te hará tarde- decía la señora golpeando la puerta

-ya voy-decía ella con voz somnolienta

-One-chan si no te levantas me comeré tu desayuno-decía una niña de aproximadamente doce años

**Momoko se paró en seco y abrió su puerta**

-ni se te ocurra enana-decía Momoko entrando al baño y empujando a su hermana

**Todas las mañanas son así en la familia Akatsutsumi**

* * *

-Miyako, tu desayuno ya está listo-decía Keyko una señora ya edad con una mirada dulce

-gracias abuelita-decía la hermosa rubia acomodándose su cinturón de poder

-te empaque unas galletas, y unas más para tus amigas-decía la mujer entregándole a Miyako las galletas

-Momoko te lo agradecerá-dijo la rubia sonriendo recordando el momento en que Momoko se le lanzo a la abuela de ella para que hiciera mas galletas

**Esa era la rutina de la casa Gotokuji**

* * *

**¿Para qué sirve ese despertador si no le avisaba a qué horas se debía levantar? Eso pensaba Kaoru Matsubara que estaba luchando contra sus hermanos mientras lavaba sus dientes.**

-déjenme en paz, debo irme ya-decía la chica a sus dos hermanos

-nosotros también- lo dijeron al unísono

-Hombres- **decía ella con asco viendo a sus hermanos haciendo gárgaras, es definitivo NUNCA tendrá un niño como hijo, eso era mejor no tener hijos.**

**Desafortunadamente eso era lo que vivían los Matsubara**

* * *

**Ya en la entrada del instituto de Tokio las chicas se encontraron y compartieron todo lo que hicieron el fin de semana, ningún villano a atacado a Tokio desde hace semanas. Lo que les parecía raro. Llegaron al salón y como siempre sus compañeros hablaban de las powerpuff girls…a veces ellas querían ser personas normales o que las personas sepan que ellas son dichas heroínas, pero eso era solo…a veces**

-esas niñas son tan despreciables- decía Brick el rowdy rojo

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?-decía Butch furioso-ellas tienen poderes si no te acuerdas

-chicos por favor no peleen, no vale la pena- decía Boomer tratando de calmar a sus hermanos

-Boomer no te metas- decían los dos hermanos

-oigan, me van bajando el tono-decía Boomer entrando a una nueva pelea con sus hermanos

**Los tres rowdys sintieron una presencia oscura que estaba rodeándolos**

-¿y si solo se callan?- dijo esa voz

-ÉL- susurraron los chicos

-¿no quieren vencer a las chicas?-decía ÉL

-¿dónde estás maldito cobarde?-dijo Brick

-¿no desapareciste?-decía asustado Boomer

-eres un marica-dijo sin más Butch

-responderé a sus preguntas- dijo él-primero no estoy físicamente, mi poder ahora es débil, solo puedo estar en el aire o en este peluche- él se mostraba en un peluche de este mismo- segundo como dije antes estoy muy débil, mas no desaparecí del todo, solo desapareció mi cuerpo, y tercero- **el peluche quedo viendo a Butch**- Butch querido ¿quieres averiguarlo?

**Butch quedo asqueado por la insinuación del muñeco, ahora le pondrá llave a su habitación**

* * *

-momo-chan, ¿quieres más galletas?-dijo Miyako extendiéndole más galletas a Momoko, la ojirosa se le abalanzo encima, Kaoru veía la escena divertida…tenia amigas muy extrañas

-Miyako-chan-la rubia volteo a ver quién la llamaba y de la nada salto al ver de quien se trataba

-Taka-chan-decía con lágrimas en los ojos-cuando…saliste..Del..hos..pital- decía atónita al ver a su gran amigo.

-Salí el sábado, y todo es gracias a ti y a tus amigas-decía este dándole una sonrisa a cada una

Los dos ojiazules hablaban amenamente ganándose la mirada cómplice de Kaoru y Momoko

-no crees que hacen una linda pareja-susurro Momoko-creo que les ayudare

-no debes meterte en esos asuntos-decía la azabache dándole una mirada desaprobadora a la pelirroja.

Taakaki veía con mirada divertida a Kaoru y Momoko, lo cual Miyako se percató y dio vuelta a ver a sus amigas, Kaoru alejando a Momoko de sus galletas poniéndole la mano en la cara de esta

-Miyako-chan, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos un día de estos al parque?-dijo Taakaki sonriente

-me gustaría- dijo Miyako sonrojada

* * *

-lástima que sean mis hermanos- decía Butch fastidiado

-oh, ¿qué esperabas que la banda ameba fuera?-decía Brick sujetando a este del saco

-son unos idiotas, dejen de pelear- decía Boomer separándolos

**Brick quedo mirando a su hermano menor que tenía en su mirada miedo, él debía ser un ejemplo para ellos, él debe ayudarlos… solo él**

**Y estaban las odiosas ppgz, si no fuera por ellas, el nunca pelearía con sus hermanos, ni saltadilla les temerían, las mujeres no se alejarían de ellos; si no fuera por esas malditas… su orgullo... no estaría por el suelo… le repugna que haya seres así**

**Las odia con tu toda su alma, las haría pagar por todas sus desgracias**

-él-grito Brick desconcertando a sus hermanos ¿sigues ahí? … aceptamos tu trato-dijo Brick con sombra en sus ojos

* * *

-Miya-chan eres muy picarona- dijo Momoko con una mirada divertida e imitando la voz de Taakaki

Miyako se sonrojo en exceso-Pero. Que dices…momo-chan- dijo tartamudeando

-Momoko no la molestes-dijo Kaoru mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

-cuéntame todos los detalles-decía Momoko ignorando a Kaoru

-eso es un secreto- susurro Miyako

**El cinturón de Kaoru sonó, ella contesto**

-chicas deben ir al centro de la ciudad ahora-dijo el profesor por el comunicador

-¿ahora?- dijeron las tres en unísono

-hoy se estrena el nuevo capítulo de galactiman-dijo Momoko exaltada

-debía adelantarme en un nuevo diseño-haciendo berrinche

-El partido, porque nadie piensa en el partido-dijo Kaoru paranoica

-son heroínas y la ciudad es su preocupación ahora-dijo sin más el profesor

**Solamente quisiera un día como una chica normal pensaron las tres.**

* * *

**Debo proteger a mis hermanos…son mi todo..**

-Brick, hiciste una buena elección

**Él puso su aurora maligna en el cuerpo de los tres rowdy tanta fue su transformación que sintieron quinientas apuñaladas exactas en todo su cuerpo. Ésa sensación iba creciendo más, lo maligno de él y el profundo odio hacia las powerpuff girls.**

**La aurora de él iba llegando por capaz instantáneas hasta que llego a la parte de los recuerdos. Su primer encuentro, cuando se vistieron como ellas, el beso al aire… cuando los levantaron, las humillaciones…odiaban no tener poderes, odiaban no ser especiales, como quisiera ser héroes.**

**Él sonrió, llego a su objetivo.**

-mis niños, digo…mis héroes-lo dijo con burla

**La nube de humo iba despareciendo, dejando ver a los tres jóvenes más desarrollados, con nuevos trajes y nuevo poderes. Los chicos estaban desconcertados.**

-porque estoy más alto-dijo asombrado Boomer

-porque me siento más pesado-dijo Butch tocándose el brazo

-porque tengo el cabello largo-dijo Brick agarrando su cabello que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros

-gracias a la aurora maligna que les eh otorgado, tanto poder necesita un "deposito" más grande, además ya no son niños de 13 años, si no adolescentes de 16 años… como las powerpuff girls-dijo guiñando el ojo

-a que te refieres-dijo Boomer serio

-solo necesitamos poderes y las derrotamos-dijo Butch con una sonrisa maligna

-Oh chicos tan ingenuos, a las powerpuff girls no se les puede atacar con unos simples poderes que ellas pueden contraer.-dijo el

-¿Y?-los tres dijeron al unísono

-Lo que trato de decir es que deben pensar más como hombres, que como chicos criados por un mono-dijo el tomando otra vez la forma del peluche

-Que debemos hacer súper genio-dijo Brick sarcástico

**Él sonrió complacido, esos chicos serán su regreso…**

* * *

-el profesor dijo que viniéramos al centro… pero no hay nadie- dijo Blossom viendo los alrededores.

-tal vez se equivocó en las coordenadas, como siempre-dijo Buttercup cruzando sus brazos.

-miren chicas- señalo Bubbles a tres sombras que se acercaban

...

-¿enserio Brick?... porque aceptaste el trato-dijo Butch con rabia

-te recuerdo hermano que fuimos los tres-replico Brick

-Solo actúen ¿sí?... él dijo que si dudan nos hagan el análisis, aparecería que son rayos z blancos-dijo Boomer adelantándose.

**...**

**Las tres sombras se iban aclarando dejando ver a los rowdyruff boys y powerpuff girls z.**

**Las chicas quedaron asombradas…ellos habían crecido, y podían volar... ¿pero qué demonios?**

-hola chicas- dijeron los chicos

-porque están volando- dijo Blossom aún no saliendo de su asombro

-nos cayeron rayos blancos y creíamos que podemos ser héroes como ustedes-dijo Boomer sonriendo

-¡Patrañas!-grito exasperada Buttercup,-digan la verdad

-Buttercup esa es la verdad-dijo Butch serio

-No lo es… ustedes son malos… esto no puede-dijo Bubbles tartamudeando

-Si se puede-dijo Brick mirando a la oji azul y después a su contraparte- si quieren que el profesor Utonio nos revise

**Las ppgz pensaban que eso sería lo más lógico entonces viajaron hacia donde james Utonio, este también quedó asombrado pero de igual forma les hizo el análisis...**

-chicas, ellos tenían razón-dijo el profesor Utonio examinando a los chicos

-No no no no no-se negaba a creer Buttercup- ellos nos mienten, siempre lo han hecho…nunca cambiaran, además porque no utilizan esos poderes para el mal dijo ella exaltada

**Buttercup de pronto solo les vamso a dar una oportunidad dijo mirando los chicos con mirada dulce después para cambiarla a una más seria – pero solo como héroes**

-Ella tiene razón -dijo ken entrando a la escena- es mejor tener un aliado que a otro enemigo ¿no?

-solo será una oportunidad- dijo Blossom que era la única que no participaba en dicha conversación.

_**Solo será una oportunidad…**_

**Tan fuerte era ese asunto que llamaron al alcalde diciéndole lo ocurrido, este quedo temeroso que dichos supuestos héroes se revelaran se le ocurrió una idea, les propuso un techo y estudio proporcionado por el gobierno para que salgan "adelante" pero el propósito verdadero era que las chicas estuviesen vigilándolos… el profesor Utonio durante siete semanas les estuvo explicando todo lo que no sabían y así estar al mismo grado de las chicas.**

**Los chicos se ganaron en esas siete semanas la confianza de Utonio e hijo de este, del alcalde y de algunos ciudadanos que los han visto en acción…**

**Los chicos hicieron su debut contra peludito, usando sus poderes… pero había algo que no han cumplido… ganarse la confianza de las powerpuff girls.**

**Eran demasiado tercas, después de cada pelea se iban y no dejaban rastro de ellas… pero este día sería diferente, hoy es el día que irán a estudiar al instituto de Tokio. No tenían que cambiarse el nombre, con el traje nadie los reconocería**

-bienvenidos, su clase es con la señorita kinnie en el salón 3-c-dijo el directo de dicho instituto

* * *

-profesora, no me siento muy bien-dijo Kaoru tocándose el estomago

-profesora, mi moño me está hablando-dijo Momoko sujetando sus orejas

-profesora, creo que me desmayare-dijo Miyako poniendo su mano en la frente de ella

-oh no chicas, vallan a enfermería.-dijo Kinnie

-gracias-dijeron al unísono y salieron de ahí

...

-¿hoy llegaran cierto?-dijo Miyako tomando su transmisor

-por favor chicas, ellos cambiaron… denles una oportunidad-dijo el profesor Utonio

-dijimos como héroes, más no como personas-dijo Momoko con mucha seriedad

-solo vigilen que actúen como estudiantes normales-dijo Utonio cortando la transmisión

_**Las tres suspiraron**_

_**...**_

-señorita Kinnie esos son los nuevos estudiantes que le dije-Comento el director

-oh claro-miró a los tres chicos- sigan por aquí

-chicos les presento a los nuevos, alumnos… preséntense-dijo la maestra

-somos Brick, Butch y Boomer rowdy (no podían decir que eran Jojo ni Him)-dijo Brick señalándose a él y luego a sus hermanos

**Todos se pusieron a susurrar, las chicas muy alegres y con corazones en los ojos y los chicos diciendo que habían escuchado el rowdy en otro lado.**

-chicos siéntanse delante de los últimos puestos que están vacíos-dijo Kinnie señalando los penúltimos puestos

-¿y porque no atrás?-dijo Brick mirando dichos puestos

-Unas alumnas acabaron de salir a la enfermería-dijo Kinnie antes de seguir con la clase

**Los chicos sabían que algo como eso sucedería, en realidad no saben cómo son destransformadas una vez las vieron con bata pero no se dieron cuenta como eran sus rasgos.**

**La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Entro un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, aparentaba 17 años**

-disculpa señorita Kinnie, ¿ha visto a Gotokuji Miyako?-dijo el chico de cabellera dorada oscura

-está en la enfermería Taakaki-dijo la señora. El muchacho se despidió

**¿Quién demonios era Gotokuji Miyako? Otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta. Esta vez entro nuestras protagonistas.**

**La mirada de Brick vio esas tres miradas que s e posaban en ellos rosa, celeste, jade… nunca las olvidara.**

**En su mente escucho la voz de él diciéndole el reglamento que fijaron.**

_No pueden enamorarse_

_No sentir compasión_

_Mostrar sentimientos falsos_

_No poder abortar la misión_

_…top secret…_

**Aun él no ha rebelado cual será el paso número 5.**

**Las horas pasaron, llego el momento del almuerzo…las chicas salieron de ahí, los chicos aun no las comprendían. Pasaron más de 2 semanas…**

_**Un día normal**_

-quienes serán las power puff girls-Dijo Boomer bebiendo de su refresco

-no lo sé- *mintió* Brick

-no se hagan los estúpidos-sabemos que son las tontas que entraron al final de clase el primer día… -ninguno de sus hermanos le dijo algo él iba a seguir discutiendo pero llego el chico de cabellera dorada que habían visto hace días.

-disculpa, ustedes son del curso de Miyako Gotokuji ¿verdad?- dijo Taakaki

**Miyako Gotokuji, ese nombre se les hace conocido, ellos lo miraban confundidos**

-ella es la chica más popular de la escuela- los chicos aún se veían confundidos-se la pasa con una otaku y una aficionada a los deportes-

_**En ese momento llego la imagen de las tres chicas, en lo cual los tres asintieron .Taakaki suspiro**_

-me harían el favor y decirle que me busque-dijo Taakaki

-¿Porque lo haríamos?, no somos nada suyo-dijo groseramente Butch

-Es que… no quiero perder a mi amiga-dijo este con pesadez y mirada triste

-Lo haremos-dijo Brick dejando desconcertados a sus hermanos-, pero para estar seguros es a la rubia ¿cierto? , -Taakaki asintió y con interrogante en la cabeza.

**Las chicas estaban en el salón, en realidad no querían salir, y llegaron sus tormentos, Kaoru se había dado cuenta que estaban entrando iba a salir pero Butch cerró la puerta**

-deja de huir Buttercup-dijo este

**Miyako despego su vista de la revista de modas y Momoko se atraganto con un dulce al escuchar la voz de Butch.**

-con que les tomo tiempo descubrir nuestras identidades ¿no?-dijo Kaoru

-tu eres Miyako ¿cierto?- pregunto Brick a la rubia

**Ella solo asintió**

-un amigo tuyo rubio te está buscando y nos dijo que lo buscaras-dijo Brick después girando su vista a la pelirroja, y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente, Momoko se atraganto con otro dulce y se sonrojo.

-ese no es asunto suyo- dijo la rubia cogió sus útiles y se fue del salón

**Después de lo sucedido pasaron 2 semanas más, la rubia evitaba a los rowdyruffboys e igual sus compañeras. Hasta ese día… ese otoño estaba muy raro…eso significaba que se iba acercando el invierno.**

-no lo puedo creer…el tonto de Butch entro a los mismo clubes que yo- dijo una fatigada Kaoru

-¿y te molesta mucho?-dijo la pelirroja

-emm… no nada- se sonrojo

**Kaoru recordó que en cada ejercicio que ellos hacían por una rara razón terminaba en el suelo junto a Butch, las primeras 20 veces lo mando a pelar papas, pero ya las otras 10 veces no hizo nada porque era costumbre.**

**Las clases terminaron, Kaoru debía ir otra vez a su club de tendo, Momoko debía ir al club de química dejando a Miyako sola. La rubia salió de dicha institución y se tomó con la persona que no quería ver.**

-Miyako-chan- decía el rubio de ojos azules. Ella ya no podía evitarlo

-oh Taakaki-kun- ¿cómo has estado?

-bien, pero oye porque te comportas raro desde ese sábado no me has hablado-dijo el rubio oscuro

-es que tenía cosas que hacer… ¿cómo esta Robín?- lo dijo con voz entristecida

-bien-se sonrojo- acepto ser mi novia, gracias a ti Miyako-chan, si no fuera por ti no hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo-dijo el chico sonriendo

**La rubia apretó cada vez su maletín**-me alegro-con una falsa sonrisa-me tengo que ir Taakaki

**La rubia salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando el chico desconcertado; no le dijo su honorifico y lo ha llamado Taakaki…este miro al suelo y vio el pequeño llavero de pulpo que se le había caído a su mejor amiga iba a correr pero tropezó con alguien**

-discúlpame- decía Taakaki

Este tan solo lo miro

-eres del curso de Miyako cierto-dijo Taakaki

-si-dijo con voz baja

Me harías el favor y le entregas esto, debo ir a recoger a mi novia-Taakaki le dio el llavero al chico y salió corriendo.

**...**

**Ella se alegra que Taakaki sea feliz, que sea correspondido… pero aún le duele mucho… desde ese día él le había preguntado que debería hacerle la esa chica especial… y ella como tonta creía que ella era "esa chica especial". Ella debía ser castaña… no rubia… el único chico que le gusto y la rechazo indirectamente.**

**Ella por el dolor que tenía comenzó a llorar y todas las personas de allí la veían… es que ¿nunca han visto ver a una chica llorando por amor? Eso se da siempre…ella no tenía más fuerzas y entro a un parque cerca de un gran árbol se sentó y se puso a llorar, junto sus piernas para que nadie viera su rostro.**

**Boomer estaba paseando por ahí, ese plan de él no le trama mucho… pero debe hacerlo por sus hermanos… ellos están avanzando con sus contrapartes pero el no, ella es muy escurridiza- suspiro- Boomer vio el llavero que tenía en su mano, ¿un pulpo? Pues no iba a negarlo pero se veía adorable. El rubio iba pasando por alrededor de un parque… y la vio.**

**¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ella estaba llorando o estaba dormida? Si estuviese dormida su pecho no bajaría con irregularmente, ¿debía acercarse? O debería ¿huir? No debía huir…debía cumplir su cometido y que mejor que empezar con alguien sensible.**

**Miyako sintió que alguien se le sentó al lado y alzo su mirada encontrándose con la de color cobalto, se sonrojo por inercia, se iba a levantar pero el rubio la jalo.**

-¿pero qué haces?- decía la rubia alterada

-¿porque lloras?-dijo Boomer

-eso no te incumbe-dijo con acides

-Quiero que me incumba señorita-dijo este

**Ella había escuchado bien … ¿el idiota le había dicho eso?**

-Te burlaras de mí-dijo ella

-¿Me estoy burlando ahora?-dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia ella solo podía sentir tranquilidad con ese mirar

**Ella pareció meditarlo un rato, debía o no debía decírselo…**

-Y si me vas a contar de una te digo no tengo pañuelos para bebitas lloronas – esto lo dijo con gracia.

-Tonto…pues… yo debería ser castaña- y oculto su rostro

**El rubio quedo desconcertado, la rubia lo miro y comenzó a decirle todo lo que le había pasado junto a Taakaki, su primer encuentro, las batallas, las visitas al hospital y cuando su amigo le dijo que le gustaba robín necesitaba ayuda de ella, ella cada vez se le veían las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos, cuan ella termino se puso a llorar.**

**Boomer se levantó y le ofreció su pañuelo**

-No es que no tenías-dijo ella con mirada desafiante

-No, dije no tengo para bebitas lloronas, pero al parecer sacrificas tu propia felicidad por la de él y eso es lago… bonito-el rubio se sonrojo... Pero recordó su misión y le puso una cara seria

-¿Oye quieres ir por un helado?-dijo la rubia levantándose y dándole la espalda

-¿No es que no creías en mi cambio?-dijo este levantándose

-_**Yo creo en ti**_-dijo la pequeña rubia juntando sus manos con su pecho.

**Boomer nunca olvidara esa imagen la chica que había llorado, ahora le mostraba una linda sonrisa junto a las hojas de otoño que caían**

**Aunque le tome todo el otoño e invierno, la enamoraría…**

* * *

**-ojala hayan aprendido de su pequeño hermano...ahora siguen ustedes**

* * *

Lo sé un poco largo pero me encanto la parte de los azulitos ¿y a ustedes? ¿Díganme como les pareció?


	6. Otoño TT

Este también es un pequeño corto del pasado, el proximo capitulo sera del presente

demashita powerpuff girls no es mio

* * *

**Miyako se acostó con sus sentimientos hechos un lio… ella aún estaba triste por el asunto de Taakaki, pero haber pasado la tarde con Boomer aunque no lo podía creer… él la había hecho sentir…bien. Había olvidado por completo todo su enamoramiento al ex chico bestia y el resentimiento contra Robín, todos esos sentimientos se fueron gracias a un helado que ahogo esas penas y que compartió con su enemigo.**

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Ella en modo de agradecimiento le horneo unas galletas en forma de gatos y con un fascinante aroma a vainilla, las envolvió en un pañuelo azul cobalto… como los ojos de este.

* * *

**En el instituto de Tokio**

Al pobre de Brick le toco esperar al maestro ya que este debía decirle algo muy importante. Le dijo que fuera antes que comenzaran las clases normales.

-Rowdy llegaste a tiempo- decía el profesor entrando a la sala

-para que me necesita profesor

-veras, te digo que vas muy bien en matemáticas, eres una maravilla-decía el profesor alegre, Brick lo corto

-al grano-dijo este serio

-pues así como te va bien en matemáticas, no te va muy bien en el resto de materias, quiero asignarte un tutor-dijo este ganándose la mirada carmesí de Brick

-¿un tutor?-dijo este enfadado

-sí, Akatsutsumi… pase- Brick sonrió ladino… al parecer su plan está tomando forma

-¿si señor tanaka?-decía la pelirroja mientras entraba y puso una mirada de horro

-ahora estas a cargo de rowdy- dijo el profesor saliendo corriendo

-sensei- dijo Brick con una sonrisa picara

* * *

**_Idiota Brick no lo despertó y aparte de eso Boomer lo despertó con el ice bucket… no solo eso olvidaron comprar pan fresco y está masando un horrible pan seco y quemado._**

**_Dejo todos esos pensamientos al ver su contraparte hablando felizmente con un chico de cabello castaño, decidió espiarlos detrás de un casillero y escuchar dicha conversación._**

-¿Jajaja Kaoru, enserio?-decía el castaño

-shh no quiero que nadie se entere, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Kaoru sonrojada

-claro-dijo Mitch con una sonrisa

-Gracias… por algo somos mejores amigos-dijo Kaoru dándole una palmada en el hombro de su amigo

**Butch sonrió por inercia ese idiota está en la friendzone**

-entonces iras al baile de Halloween conmigo-decía Mitch con una sonrisita

-aún faltan como 20 días-decía Kaoru alterada

-debo reservar mi presa-lo dijo en un tono pervertido

-idiota- sonrió Kaoru y entro a su salón

**Butch no sabe la razón por la cual eso lo puso de mal humor, si así quiere jugar Kaoru… él le va a enseñar cómo.**

* * *

-cada evaluación es de 100 puntos, ¿y solo tienes 30?-decía Momoko con la boca muy abierta.

-estoy peor que usagui tsukino-dijo Brick levantando los hombros

-¿te gusta el mundo del anime y manga?-decía Momoko sorprendida

-si-dijo este

**Momoko se dio cuenta con el tono de voz que ella dijo eso y recupero su postura de seriedad.**

-después de cada clase iremos a la biblioteca o a mi casa-dijo está recogiendo sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose al salón. Brick sonrió esos iba ser interesante

* * *

**Kaoru entro al salón y vio que la única que estaba era Miyako. Fue a saludarla y vio a esta un poco rara.**

-miya..- no pudo continuar porque escucho a alguien abrir la puerta

**Butch paso y solo le dedico una mirada de hola a Miyako. Las dos estaban un poco confundidas, el tonto de Butch no la saludo, ni la molesto, ni nada. Entraron muchas más personas, luego llego Boomer no dirigió su mirada a las dos powerpuff girls solo siguió.**

**Después de eso llegaron los dos líderes a la vez, lo que se ganaron muchas miradas de parte de sus compañeros y una sonrisa en sus dos hermanos.**

**Cada chica tenía un dilema.**

_**Momoko debía ver a Brick todos los días**_

_**Miyako si entregarle las galletas a Boomer o no**_

_**Kaoru esta extrañada por el comportamiento del chico**_

...

Después de más de 7 horas de estudio era hora de salir

**Kaoru debía ir a su club y se despidió de las chicas, Momoko se despidió de Miyako diciéndole que debía estar con su "nuevo alumno" evitando decirle de quien se trataba, y bueno Miyako se dirigió a buscar al chico rubio.**

**Kaoru en sus entrenamientos siempre destacaba por ser la mejor deportista al nivel nacional, entre hombres y mujeres. Pero ese día no se sentía tan ella, el idiota ojiverde no le dedicaba la mirada, es más si la estuviera evitando... Ella quería eso pero en su interior se sentía vacía.**

**Butch por su parte estaba acumulado de estrés no había hablado con la verdecita, siempre la molestaba… en sus entrenamientos de futbol o tendo siempre se le acercaba y le decía algo como –**me gusta tu cabello**-o –**eres tan bonita**- y gracia a eso siempre se gana un puño.**

**...**

**Momoko estaba que estallaba gracias al estúpido pelirrojo los BETARON de la biblioteca, diciendo, no eso no GRITANDO, lo horrible que era la bibliotecaria de 25 años con un ojo chueco y dentadura postiza, eso significaba llevarlo a su casa… no se iba a arriesgar que la echaran de otra biblioteca o lugar público.**

* * *

-¿esta es tu casa?

-no, vivo en ese árbol- señalando un árbol muy viejo

-ya sabía que eras enana pero enserio

**Momoko se puso demasiado roja por tal comentario que solo le dio una patada al chico que hizo que abriera la puerta de susodicha casa.**

**Brick abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos color naranja**

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Brick

-¿yo? kuriko- dijo la chica de orbes naranja

**Brick iba a levantarse pero se cayó al escuchar un grito de los mil demonios que provenía de kuriko**

-one-chan, ¿no me digas que él es tu novio?-dijo kuriko señalando a Brick

-no, solo tenemos que estudiar, yo soy la tutora de el- dijo Momoko siguiendo a su cuarto junto con Brick que estaba rojo, no es porque le gustara la pelirroja, ni que le hayan dicho que es novio de esta… es la primera vez que entrara al cuarto de una chica sin tener nada sexual .

**Miyako busco al rubio, este estaba en la entrada… la rubia se acercó.**

-hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa

**Boomer la volteo a ver y le devolvió el hola, Boomer adquirió un tono rojo en sus mejillas cuando la rubia le dio el pañito azul con un gracias.**

-¿estas mejor?, buena ya sé que estas mejor porque te veo con esa sonrisa, no es que te vea mucho si no que…- Boomer estaba muy nervioso

**Miyako soltó una risita por verlo así**

-si estoy mejor… gracias a ti- dijo ella dándole otra sonrisa

-oye, te gustaría…

-Boomer-san- Miyako y Boomer voltearon a ver a una chica de tez pálida con ojos violeta y cabello castaño, que tenía una mirada de odio hacia la rubia

-mmm- musito Boomer

**Miyako vio a la chica y supo por la mirada que tenia que se le iba a declarar a Boomer, sintió un pequeño vacío, pero ella recordó ese sentimiento egoísta que sintió por lo de robín y Taakaki… ella no se volvería a enamorar.**

-oh, tengo que irme… adiós Boomer, adiós bunny- la rubia se despidió y se fue muy rápido

* * *

**Kaoru veía a Butch como hablaba con otras chicas y regalándole una sonrisa**- maldito perro- **pensó ella**

-Kaoru tu turno- decía el profesor

-si- Kaoru comenzó a correr y veía al azabache, **una de esas chicas beso la mejilla de él Kaoru por inercia paro y se cayó contra el suelo. Tan fuerte fue el impacto que se desmayo**

* * *

-Shakespeare fue el primero en usar insultos contra las madres de otros- decía la oji rosa diciéndole a Brick

**Brick no la escuchaba veía el cuarto, rosa... ught le dio mareo**

Sonó la puerta y Momoko la abrió

-Momoko, Kuriko me dijo que tenías visita entonces les traje un pedazo de pastel a cada uno con leche achocolatada- dijo la señora de cabello corto

-gracias mami- dijo Momoko recibiendo la bandeja y depositando un beso en l mejilla a su madre

**Momoko pensó en darle una oportunidad a ese burro, últimamente siempre las ayudan acabar el mal en la ciudad.**

**Brick quedo viendo la señora y a Momoko… Momoko tenía personalidades distintas con las personas que si le interesan.**

**Ella decidió dar un pequeño break mientras comían, ella es fanática de los dulces, su fruta favorita es la fresa, le encanta galaticman, sus mejores amigas eran Miyako y Kaoru, amores lista infinita**

-jajaja enserio- reía Brick

-los dulces me dan un ataque de sinceridad-dijo está haciendo un pequeño puchero

-pues a mí también, pero al menos yo comparto con mis hermanos-dijo este ganándose una mirada de odio infinito de parte de la pelirroja

-¿te consideras un buen líder?- dijo ella de la nada

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-pregunto este

-Las chicas dicen que yo no soy su líder-lo dijo con una mirada triste, lo que enterneció a Brick

-Tienen razón, el rosa no es un rojo-dijo el

-¿Qué haces para ser un buen líder?-dijo Momoko con una mirada retadora

-Velar por mis hermanos y ver por ellos… son mi todo-dijo el, pero guardo silencio… esa chica es…

-Vaya…- dijo ella

-¿vaya?- dijo el

_**-Eres un buen líder-**_dijo ella estrechando la mano de él

**Los dos se veía mutuamente se podría decir que paso mucho tiempo pero para ellos se les hizo un instante, rosa… puro, romántico, soñador… rojo… destrucción, crueldad, sexualidad**

**Brick cada vez se acercaba a la pelirroja, ella cada vez se acercaba más a él. Se rosaron las manos…ambos sintieron chispas…él las ignoro, en se instante, momento, segundo casi saborea los labios de dicha chica...Pero**

-Momoko- entro la mama, encontrándose a una Momoko en la cama boca abajo y un Brick sentado mirando a la ventana.

-Brick vas a comer- dijo la mujer

-no señora gracias, debo que irme, adiós señora, adiós. Momoko-dijo Brick saliendo de la habitación

-adiós- dijo Momoko aun roja por lo que casi sucede.

* * *

**Kaoru despertó en la enfermería encontrándose con unos ojos verdes esmeralda**

-¿qué paso?-dijo Kaoru sobándose la cabeza

-te desmayaste cuando te caíste-dijo Butch viéndola serenamente

-que torpe, ¿y tú que haces aquí?-dijo ella con su tono serio, pero aliviada

-quería cuidar de ti cuando te desmayaste yo...-Butch se sonrojo-... Lo siento por molestarte-dijo Butch-entonces me iré

-¡no!- grito dejando desconcertado a Butch y a ella misma

-¿porque no?

-no te vayas…quería preguntarte…-decía Kaoru sonrojada por su acción

-me he hecho masoquista por ti-dijo el

-¿Ah?-dijo Kaoru confundida

-dime si no te sientes rara cuando estamos lejos uno del otro-dijo Butch con uan mirada demasiado seria

-¿De qué hablas?-decía Kaoru, en realidad ella si se sentía así

-Deja así-dijo Butch a punto de irse

**Butch se sorprendió al sentir un abrazó de parte de la chica más ruda del instituto**

-No se abrazar, ni nada por el estilo, pero gracias por cuidar de mí

-de na...da- dijo Butch sonrojado

-vamos al campo a entrenar

-solo una cosa…-dijo el deteniendo su andar

-si- dijo Kaoru

-no tengas a otro chico que trates mal- dijo Butch escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo

-¿Cómo?- dijo kaoru nerviosa

-¿Mitch?, ¿así se llama ese engendro?.. Bueno lo tratas como me tratas a mí y eso me…-decía Butch

-¿Te pusiste celoso?- dijo Kaoru sonrojando al ojiverde

-Claro que no tabla de planchar lo que digo es-decía Butch exasperado

-Porque no te callas travesti mal vestido-dijo Kaoru con canas verdes

-Al menos soy más femenino que tu-dijo el haciendo una sexy pose

-Insecto-dijo ella

-Vaca-dijo Butch

-bestia-dijo ella

-bella-dijo Butch dejando un silencio entre los dos y después estallo en risas

_**-eres un tonto**_-dijo ella sonrojada

-Vamos -cogió al mano de la morena y sintió chispas, pero no le prestó atención

_**Aunque sea una simple apuesta ella es su objetivo y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara… ella es la muñeca de él la que puede armar y desamar a la vez.**_

**Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, Brick y Momoko siempre se iban a la casa juntos, se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca.**

**Kaoru y Butch seguían peleando pero ellos mismo se volvieron masoquistas el uno al otro**

**Miyako y Boomer se hablaban de a pocos cada vez que uno iba a hablar con el otro un club de fans arrasaba con ellos.**

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Lo siento por tardarme mi pc se dañó TT_TT

Tranquilos en el próximo capítulo se tratara del presente, vi muchos comentarios de cómo se acercaron los rojos, y de una también le di de los verdes

Ojala le hayan gustado mucho


	7. Conociendo a viejos conocidos

_**Capitulo Vll: Conociendo a viejos conocidos**_

**Recibió la mirada desconcertada de sus hermanos**

-claro Brick, vamos corriendo-decía Butch-¿qué hora es Boomer?, oh si claro son las 11 de la noche-dijo lo último sarcásticamente

**Brick solo bufo**

-¿para qué vamos allá?-dijo Boomer

-solo iremos allá y punto-dijo Brick con tono autoritario, él era el mayor debían obedecerlo

-ni loco, es un colegio público Brick- dijo Butch asqueado

-nosotros también asistimos a uno, idiota-controversia Brick

-no cuentas con nosotros, a menos que nos digas la verdadera razón- Boomer ya estaba harto de la actitud de su hermano…sabe que es medio rarito pero ya se está pasando con mucho misterio

- no lo hare, alístense mañana iremos a la primera hora-dijo Brick dirigiéndose a su habitación

**…**

_-no soy tan buen líder como lo decías…Momo…_

* * *

**Así como paso la noche llego la mañana dándoles un toque abrazador a nuestras ex heroínas**

**Momoko aún se preparaba psicológicamente para la entrevista que era en una semana y algo de días, estaba súper estresada.**

**Miyako consentía a los niños, así su mente se relajaría y viajaría a otro lado**

**Kaoru estaba feliz porque en un par de días no le toca ir al trabajo por lo que ya sabemos.**

**…**

**El sonido del teléfono resonó por toda la residencia "Utonio"**

-¿hola?- contesto Reiz

-¿hola? ¿Reiz?-dijo la voz

-¡abuelitooo!-exclamo el niño feliz

-¿Mi chiquillo, esta Kaoru?-dijo la voz

-está durmiendo-dijo el niño

-típico de tu madre, ¿y Miyako?-dijo la voz

-está cocinando-dijo el ojiverde

-¿y Momoko?-dijo la voz ya fatigada

**El chico pelinegro grito el nombre de su tía a todo volumen lo cual despertó a Kaoru e hizo que Miyako se cortara, y Momoko que se pegara contra la pared**

-¿qué paso Reiz?-dijo Momoko sobándose la nariz

-tía te necesita mi abuelito-dijo el niño entregándole el teléfono

Momoko tomo el teléfono, y vio a su sobrino el que la miraba detectándola

-Pa…dre-contesto nerviosa

-Hola Momoko, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿la han pasado bien en estado unidos?

-si bien- sonrió Momoko

…

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

…

-¿QUE PASO?-exclamo alterada Momoko

**En eso paso Reig y Reiv corriendo y atrás de ellos una Kaoru pintada con un conejito blanco en su mejilla y un parche negro en su ojo**

…

-déjame adivinar, los niños y Kaoru otra vez-dijo la voz llena de pesadez

-ujum- dijo Momoko

-querida Momoko…les quería comunicar que estoy en un vuelo directo a Townsville, quiero verlas-dijo la voz con alegría

-¿enserio?-Momoko lo dijo muy emocionada

-hace un año que no las veo, quiero verlas mi niñas-dijo la voz

-gracias por recordarnos… profesor

* * *

...

-No puedo creer que me hayan olvidado-dijo un simio verde vestido con un poncho amarillo

-no sabíamos que venias mama-dijo Brick sobándose la frente por el platanazo que le había dado el mono

-yo les di la vida trió de mocosuelos-grito el mono

-mama que tal si olvidamos ese tema y vamos a comer-dijo boomer tratando de clamar a Mojo

-yo cocinare-dijo mojo poniéndose un delantal

-¡no!- gritaron los tres al unísono

**Mojo abrió la puerta del refrigerador y encontró…N-A-D-A**

-Iré hacer una compras ya vengo-el mono salió del apartamento

-mientras tarda, vamos al colegio-dijo Brick

* * *

**…**

-debo ir al trabajo –hizo un puchero Momoko

-iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto, Miyako ¿puedes llevar a los niños al colegio?-dijo Kaoru

-claro-dijo la rubia alegre

**…**

* * *

-¡no se hablar inglés!-exclamo mojo

* * *

**…**

-bueno niños más tarde nos vemos- Miyako arranco de su bmw dejando una nube de polvo

-miren -dijo Reig mientras miraba la tienda del frente-hay dulces de frutilla- el pelirrojo corrió hacia la tienda

-apúrate Reig, ya van a cerrar- dijo el pelinegro, percatándose de la ausencia de su primo rubio- ¿umm y Reiv?

* * *

**…**

-jajaja no puede pronunciar bien-decía una señora

**Un montón de gente estaba alrededor del pobre de mojo ****burlándose**

-tenía que ser un mico estúpido- dijo un joven

**Mojo se sentía muy mal muchas veces lo han humillado por ser no tan bonito, ni tan inteligente…pero no internacionalmente…iba a llorar pero vio a alguien ponerse al frente de el**

-el mico estúpido es usted-dijo el rubio

-¿disculpa?- dijo el joven

-el mico es usted estúpido, el- señalando a mojo- es un simio y por ver sus ojos-lo miro- es extraordinario, mirase en un espejo esa nariz esta horrible

**En eso llegan dos niños más**

-lo vas a lamentar niño- el joven se acercó pero vio al pelirrojo ponerse enfrente del rubio

-Reiz ataque llave- dijo el pelirrojo

**En eso el pelinegro se le tiro al adolescente y le hizo una súper llave**

-ustedes, son los animales por permitir ese tipo de maltrato- **dijo Reiv a toda la gente que los rodeaba que lo miraban con pena**

-tranquilízate primo -dijo Reig

-¿estás bien?-le pregunto Reiv a mojo

**Mojo no decía una sola palabra, esa mirada que le daba el niño rubio, lo salvaje del pelinegro y el liderazgo del pelirrojo son muy parecidos ha…**

**¿The powerpuff girls? Pero se parecen ha the rowdyruff boys**

-¿hablas inglés?-pregunto el pelirrojo

**Mojo solo negó**

-¿hablas japonés?-pregunto el rubio

**Mojo asintió**

-vamos levántate- **los dos niños le ofrecieron las manos , mojo acepto su cordialidad … en ese tacto mojo sintió energía blanca con energía oscura, ¿Qué DEMONIOS?**

-ven- dijo el rubio- reig dile a reiz que deje a ese estúpido

-reiz ya paso tu hora de diversión-sonrio reig

**El azabache bufo y solto al joven que huyo**

**…**

-necesitas esto para un almuerzo de 4 personas- dijo el pelirrojo

-gracias niños-dijo mojo agradecido que los niños les hiciese las compras

-de nada-respondieron al unisono

**Los niños se retiraron para ir al no estaba confundido esa sensación que sintió en las manos… esas miradas…esa actitud de amor y justicia … solo significaba una cosa**

-¿soy abuelo?-se pegunto así mismo mojo

* * *

-oh no , mama nos matara si vamos tarde-dijo Reig

* * *

**…**

-me alegra tenerlo de nuevo profesor decía Kaoru mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-a mí de verte, vamos y sacamos a Miyako y a Momoko de su empleo… debo decirles algo muy importante

* * *

**Los rowdyruff boys entraron al colegio sin problema, entraron volando, ganándose la mirada de Minori**

-disculpa salón 201-dijo Brick

**La mujer quedo sin habla estos chicos sin eran guapos y aparte héroes**

-los voy a guiar- dijo Minori sonrojada, dándole un guiño a Butch, el que quedo en blanco

**La mujer sentía que iba a explotar, nunca imagino tenerlos cerca, eran toda fantasía de cualquier mujer**

**Ellos entraron y Brick vio a cada niño que estaba emocionado, se fueron a pedirles autógrafos… cafés, grises, amarillos, avellana…no, no, no esas no son las miradas**

-¿estos son todos los alumnos de esta aula?-pregunto Brick

-de hecho faltan 3 estudiantes- dijo Minori contando a todos los niños

-no han llegado los primos Utonio -dijo el profesor

**Boomer y Butch quedaron desconcertados con ese apellido ¿Utonio?**

-vamos -dijo Brick-vendremos otro día

-necesito que me des muchas explicaciones- dijo Butch

-afuera del colegio-dijo Boomer sacando a sus hermanos

**Ya afuera del colegio Butch y Boomer agarraron el brazo de su hermano mayor**

-Danos una explicación Brick-dijeron sus hermanos

-ahí está su explicación-dijo el ojisangre manteniendo la vista al frente

* * *

-mis niñas las tres juntas, debo decirles…que he hecho una investigación muy afondo con sustancias equivalente mente blanca-dijo el profesor

-a que se refiere profesor-dijo Momoko

-cuando estaban de pelea en el dinamo este quedo con sobras del polvo negro de "EL" eso causo que no perdieran sus poderes contra la batalla... ustedes vivían con sustancia blanca y pequeños grumos de sustancia negra

-dijimos al grano profesor-dijo Kaoru

-lo que trato de decir es que sus cinturones de poder pueden volver a funcionar con sustancia gris -dijo el profesor dejando a las chicas paralizadas

* * *

**….**

Rojo intenso

Rojo leve

Azul rey

Azul cobalto

Verde oscuro

Verde Jade

**Lucha de miradas, transmitían…**

Seriedad

Impacto

Nerviosismo

Serenidad

Descontrol

Shockeado

**Ese pequeño momento fue interrumpido por una llamada, Butch agarro su teléfono sin quitar la mirada de los niños**

-¿¡SE ACOSTARON CON LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!?- Grito Mojo

* * *

Aqui estas gracias por los comentarios chicas

Luna QueenBlossom: espero que te halla encantado como el anterior, rojita :3 ..

roxy-chan94: La chica que me acosa con el presente aquí esta, ojala te guste Princess

Chica PPGZ : Mi computador te manda a decir gracias por preocuparte por el, que ojala te guste este capitulo (K)

Guest: Aqui esta :P


	8. Allanamiento

**Capitulo Vlll: Allanamiento**

**Butch se quedó más estático aún lo único que escucho fue THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z.**

**Boomer se encontraba perdido en esos niños… pero qué demonios esa presencia de ellos lo relajaba pero a la vez lo espantaba**

**Brick al fin encontró su objetivo esas miradas son iguales a las que vio hace mucho tiempo…pero son diferentes, sobre todo la mirada roja intensa que estaba muy impactada.**

-¡Aquí estaban jovencitos!-Dijo Minori saliendo de la puerta- vallan adentro, es increíble que traicionen la confianza de Kaoru, adentro-ordeno la señora.

**Los tres primos entraron a la institución cortando contacto visual con los RowdyRuff boys.**

**Esperen un momento esa señora había dicho ¡¿KAORU?!**

**Hay muchas mujeres que se llaman Kaoru pero es muy raro que una japonesa viva en estados unidos y con ese nombre y sobre todo si tiene una relación con esos niños**

**Butch se le adelanto a la señora, se puso al lado de esta, intentando sacándole información de esos niños y de la señora que casualmente se llama KAORU**

-No puedo dar esos datos- decía sonrojada Minori por la cercanía del muchacho ojiverde

-¿Por qué no puedes? Eres la coordinadora de este instituto, no hay nada que te detenga- decía Butch acercándose más a la señora.

-Yo…- Minori estaba roja como un tomate, sinceramente de los tres rowdy le gustaba mucho el azabache por su mirada tan seria y atractiva.

* * *

**Se habían mantenido en silencio, hasta que Kaoru estallo**

-¿Dónde sacaremos dicha sustancia?, _**él**_ nos succiono toda la energía blanca-decía Kaoru muy alterada, no creía en ese tipo de milagro

-¿cómo demonios la sacaríamos?-esta vez fue Momoko, también hastiada del dicho tema que nunca se hará realidad

-chicas no toda su energía blanca se fue-decía el profesor con un tono esperanzador al ver la aurora que tenía las chicas-esta fue guardada como genes-decía el profesor

-No puede ser-dijo Miyako por primera vez en la conversación abriendo sus ojos como platos

-Al parecer Miyako lo entendió-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

-Los niños-susurro Miyako

-así es toca extraerle un poco de su cuerpo con una aguja y..-el profesor fue interrumpido por

-Ni se le ocurra profesor-dijo Momoko- mi Reig tiene dos miedos, uno de esos es que Miyako consiga novio y el otro son las inyecciones-

-Yo me largo-dijo Kaoru cogiendo su chaqueta

-¿no querías ser la heroína de Reiz?-pregunto el profesor

-danos una semana profesor, le daremos la respuesta antes de que se valla-dijo Momoko

-¿Me acompañan a recogerlos?- pregunto kaoru

* * *

**Reiv estaba en las nubes vio a los rowdyruff boys, no entendía esa mirada de ellos y de sus primos, son solo personas pero había algo muy especial en ese tonto rubio que los miraba con nerviosismo.**

**Reiz estaba impacto al fin vio a sus nuevos héroes y los pudo admirar más de cerca sobre todo la mirada de descontrol del ojiverde, se parecía a su mami.**

**Reig aún seguía impactado conoció a una celebridad, quería ser como ellos así de fuertes y tener poderes, algo le dice que deben ir a Tokio a desaparecer todas sus dudas**

**Los rowdyruff boys estaban frotando bajo el cielo del colegio esperando una señal de esos niños, Brick debía hablar con sus hermanos aparte que casi le parten el brazo, quieren respuestas de esos niños. Vieron una camioneta estacionarse, sus miedos se hacían cada vez más cerca, salieron los niños. Los rrbz los siguieron con la mirada y los vieron subir a la dicha camioneta. Decidieron seguirlos, fue cuarenta y cinco minutos de vuelo y llegaron a una casa de clase medio alta fuera de la ciudad.**

**Del auto salieron los tres niños, y los chicos no pudieron creer quien salió de la camioneta.**

-¿UTONIO?- el hombre cerró la puerta y entro a la residencia

**Estaban muy confundidos, que demonios hacia Utonio con esos niños.**

-gracias profesor por recogerlos-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-deben descansar chicas, yo me quedare con ellos-dijo el profesor Utonio.

**Los niños estaban pasando de puntillas hacia sus habitaciones, pero.**

-Diablillos…-kaoru los llamo con dulzura, algo andaba mal-

-¿Si?-dijeron los tres

-porque llegaron tan tarde al colegio-esta vez fue Miyako que estallo

-ella los dejo en la puerta del colegio, ¿Por qué no entraron?-dijo momoko

**Los chicos pensaban que MINORI es una SAPA.**

-es que vi unos dulces en la tienda del frente, y los arrastre conmigo-dijo Reig rascándose la nuca

-chicas no los regañen-dijo Utonio lo cual los chicos se aliviaron y salieron corriendo de allí.

**Ya en la habitación de los niños**

-no sintieron algo muy raro cuando ellos nos vieron- pregunto el pelirrojo

-nos veían con cara de espanto- dijo Reiv

-pero fue genial-dijo Raze

**Los rrbz se sentaron en el tejado esperando a que los niños salgan y enfrentar a Utonio**

-Niños a comer-grito Utonio

**Los chicos bajaron encontrándose con un festín, ocasionando que Utonio los mirara y recordara algunas cosas**

_-rico- comía Raze untándose la cara, eso le recordaba como comía Butch, come como un animal_

_-no hables con la boca llena- dijo Reiv, eso le recordaba los modales de Boomer en la mesa_

_Y vio a Reig le recordaba la seriedad de Brick. Solo suspiro._

**Los rrbz perdieron el tiempo ya eran las 12 de la noche y no salía nadie entonces decidieron por entrar a la casa.**

**No caminaron por el piso decidieron flotar, esa casa era muy grande, decidieron subir al segundo piso, ninguno miraba las fotos que se posaban allí. Vieron 5 puertas, quien posee una casa tan grande.**

**Pero se fijaron en los letreros que decían en ellas una decía huéspedes, otras tres no decían nada, y otra tenia Reig, Reiz y Reiv en forma de trencito. Optaron por entrar a ella y bingo eran ellos. Algo no pasó por desapercibido a Butch, esa gorra que estaba en el escritorio se le hacía muy familiar.**

**Decidieron irse y volver por la mañana, se dirigieron a su casa. Recibieron un regaño por parte de mojo.**

**Brick de la rabia dijo que se explicase porque estaba harto del que mono dijera malos padres o, padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría, o tenían ser creados por pelos de mono. Ya estaba harto**

-¿¡te puedes explicar, MAMA!?-Pregunto Brick aunque eso sonó mas como regaño

-con que no lo saben-decía sarcástico- hoy vi unos niños que se parecen mucho a ustedes

-parecido no más-dijo Butch ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su "mama"

-déjame terminar y no solo eso… también se parecen a las powerpuff girls

**Butch se atraganto con la sopa, Boomer soltó la cuchara y Brick se calló de la silla**

-POWER PUFF GIRLS?-gritaron los trillizos

-SI-respondió mojo

- ¿las viste, donde están?-interrogaron los tres

-No las he visto, esos niños huelen a ustedes y a ellas-dijo mojo

-como sacaste la conclusión-pregunto Boomer jalándolo del camison

-aparte que tienen rayos GRISES que son muy raros tienen la actitud del amor de y la justicia

**Eso no podía ser verdad, no tenía que serlo**

* * *

**…Ya habían pasado cuatro días y ellos decidieron hacer otra vez el allanamiento,.. Entraron a la habitación sin culpa Brick tropezó con algún juguete y eso sonó duro lo que despertó a Momoko.**

-shh buena idiota-dijo Butch

**Se ganó la mirada asesina de Brick, Boomer estaba analizando la habitación hasta que vio eso**

-son los hijos de ellas- dijo Boomer shockeado

-porque lo dices-dijeron Butch y Brick

**Boomer solo señalo el pulpo morado que tenía el rubio, Brick y Butch se espantaron sabían que ese era el pulpo favorito de Miyako, y no solo eso el pelirrojo se estiro y dejo ver lo que tenía amarrado**

-eso es de Momoko-dijo Brick abriendo cada vez más los ojos

**Momoko al igual que Miyako y la sonámbula de Kaoru escucharon los murmullos de la habitación**

-interrumpieron mi sueño-decía Momoko con voz baja teniendo un libro en sus manos

-debemos decirle..que..zzzz- decía una Kaoru dormida

**Optaron por abrir la puerta**

**Los chicos retrocedieron se dieron cuenta de algo que no querían saber, sintieron tres respiraciones atrás suyo.**

_**Trágame tierra**_

_Momoko soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y con una cara de ¿WT?._

_Miyako quedo shockeada_

_Y Kaoru bueno ella seguía dormida de pie_

_Brick quedo su cara hecha un poema estaba muy asombrada e ¿excitada? Momoko se veía muy sexy con esa pantaloneta y short de seda rosa_

_Boomer se sonrojo al ver a Miyako con un vestido de seda blanco y sus cabellos suelto, los años le sentaron bien_

_Butch estaba entre impactado y riéndose, Kaoru tenía un moco saliéndole de la nariz y obviamente la azabache estaba hermosa con su camisón_

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

-Profesor…aceptamos

* * *

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo- dijo Boomer

* * *

-no te acerques a ellos- grito kaoru

* * *

-se veian bien-dijo Butch

* * *

_**Miyako solto una lagrima**_

* * *

-quiero conocerlos- dijo un mojo feliz

* * *

-buenas tardes comienza la entrevista de los rrbz como su entrevistadora Momoko akatsatsumi, ¿como están chicos?


	9. Entrevista a medias

**Todos estaban en transe ninguno se movía, silencio rotundo, bueno fue hasta que Kaoru de lo dormida que estaba se dirigió a la cama de Raze y se acostó con él. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, Butch dio un paso hacia la cama, pero lo último que vio fue un puño de Miyako en su cara y cayó al suelo.**

**Miyako solo soltó una lágrima, no quería que esos imbéciles se les acercara.**

**Por el ruido Kaoru se despertó y miro la escena, se estremeció al ver a Momoko con una mirada de odio profundo a Miyako seria, decidió levantarse.**

-chicas que les pa…-no pudo continuar vio la mirada verde que estaba en el suelo. Su aurora se puso negra.

**Se le abalanzo a Butch, le jalaba el cabello y le daba golpes en la cara, sabía que no le haría daño pero ella lo necesitaba, botaba lágrimas y caían en el rostro del ojiverde. Momoko y Miyako los separaron.**

**Butch estaba ¿dolido? Kaoru había llorado**

**Silencio otra vez.**

**Brick estaba impacto hace más de ocho años que no las veía, y lo que vio fue una posición de odio por parte de ellas.**

-Ho..-fue interrumpido por Momoko

-¡porque demonios están aquí!-pregunto con repulsión Momoko

-nosotros-quería hablar, pero otra vez

-Lárguense de mi casa-dijo Momoko señalando la puerta

-no quiero-dijo este

-porque desaparecieron-pregunto Boomer, viendo la mirada de Miyako que estaba llena de odio, esa mirada fue la última que le dirigió hace 8 años

-¡No les incumbe, ahora largo!-Dijo en voz alta Kaoru, quería ser lo más estática posible…pero no podía ellos los que estaban enfrente de ellas les arruinaron la vida.

-No que…-Brick fue interrumpido otra vez por…una almohada

-¡Dejen dormir!-grito el pequeño rubio somnoliento mientras lanzaba una almohada que le cayó a Brick en la cara

**Todos miraban confundidos.**

_**Brick quedo mirando las camas se quería acercar pero Kaoru se puso en el camino**_

-¿qué putas cree que hace?-Kaoru estaba dolida-¡Largoooo!

-quienes son ellos-dijo Butch señalando a los niños

-no les incumbe-dijo Miyako por primera vez en la conversación.

**Butch, Brick y Boomer ignoraron las palabras de las chicas y se acercaron a las camas**

-¡No te acerques a ellos!-Grito Kaoru

-Mami quien no…-despertó Raze rascándose los ojos, Raze quedo mirando la escena algo…confundido

-¿Mami te duele otra vez el estómago…?-esta vez dijo Rage estirando los brazos y abriendo lentamente los ojos, ¿pero qué demonios hacían ellas con los rrbz?

-¡Mañana hay escuela cállense de una…vez!-dijo rave malhumorado no lo habían dejado dormir y vio a su madre de ¿malgenio?

**Silencio otra vez**

-¿Mami conoces a los rrbz?- dijo Rage con ciertas dudas, el pelirrojo estaba viendo a su madre de una forma ¿acosadora?

**El profesor entro a la habitación, había mucho ruido y se sorprendió al ver rrbz &ppgz juntos**

**Todos miraron al profesor.**

-¿que hacen ustedes aquí?.pregunto el profesor

-ya nos vamos-dijo Brick. Al parecer Momoko tiene una vida sin él, pues que esperaba la hizo sufrir no podía esperar mas

-No se vallan- dijeron al unísono los niños

**Todos quedaron mirando la escena**

**Raze jalo del camisón a Kaoru y la llevo al lado de Butch**

-él es mi héroe mami, ¿lo conocías?-dijo Raze esperanzado

**Ella quedo en silencio y más dolida aun**

**Butch a cambio tomo una tonalidad carmesí en sus mejillas él era ¿su héroe?**

-¿porque están aquí?- dijo rave de sus primos le parecía raro que unos héroes famosos estuviesen invadiendo su habitación y discutiendo con sus progenitoras

-oigan si, y porque miras a mi mama así- dijo Rage-

**Brick se sonrojo, nunca creyó ser tan obvio**

-no importa eres mi héroe favorito- comenzó a decir Rage abrazando la pierna de Brick-pero no te acerques a mi tía Miyako…porque lo lamentaras- lo dijo con una mirada asesina.

**Kaoru vio esa escena y alejo Rage de Brick**

-lárguense ya, y no los demandaremos -dijo kaoru

-nosotros las demandaremos-Dijo Butch

-profesor quiero que haga una prueba de ADN-dijo Boomer, ese niño con esa mirada y como se expresa… quiere quitarse todas las dudas

**Todos quedaron mirándolo con cara de wtf**

-¿Agujas?, ¡noooo!-grito Rage-pero para que

-¿ADN?-pregunto rave

**Miyako agarro a Boomer del cuello, todos quedaron impactados. Ella lo miraba con puro odio, Boomer no recordaba que la chica más dulce y que una vez fue su novia podía emitir esa mirada tan soberbia.**

-Profesor… llévate a los niños a mi habitación ahora - ordeno la ojiazul

-pero…díganles la verdad- dijo el profesor llevándose a los niños

**El profesor hizo caso y encerró a los niños en esa habitación**

**Momoko y Kaoru imitaron a la rubia y agarraron del cuello a su contraparte.**

-¿Creen que es fácil tener una vida como la de nosotras?, ¿Qué no nos costó nada alejarnos?- miraba a Boomer con asco

-Humillación tras humillación-esta vez fue Kaoru que miraba con repulsión a Butch el que la miraba desconcertado

-ser madres solteras-suspiro Momoko mirando con desprecio a brick

-criticadas por la sociedad-dijo Kaoru

-Engañadas- Miyako los miro a los tres

-pero pudimos salir…gracias a la gente que creyó en nosotras-dijo momoko

-y ahora que nuestra vida está tranquila, y llegan en el momento-dijo kaoru

-que ya los olvidamos-dijo Momoko, ganándose la mirada de los tres chicos.

**Las chicas los soltaron.**

-¿Por qué vinieron?-dijo Miyako

-queríamos saber quiénes eran ellos, tienen un poder extraordinario

-son nuestros hijos- dijo Kaoru

**Hijos, hijos, hijos … hicieron eco en su mente**

-¿Quiénes son los padres?- dijo Butch este temita lo sacaba de quicio

**Las chicas suspiraron, ellos a veces son tan idiotas, se miraron entre sí, si ellos llegaban a demandarlas y les hicieran la prueba de ADN estarían en graves problemas y ellos tendrían la custodia de ellos. Momoko decidió hablar**

-No merecen Ni siquiera saberlo, pero ni modo. Solo diré

-verano.-dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo a Momoko.

**Los tres captaron y se pusieron sonrojados, eso significaba una cosa**

-¿soy padre?- dijeron ellos al unísono

**Eso formo un agujero en el corazón de las chicas**

-quiero conocer a mi hijo- dijo Boomer sonriente, pero Momoko se interpuso

-¿qué creen?, hace más de ocho años esperamos a que nos rescataran, no pueden venir acá y armar guerra.

- solo tiempo… para explicarles la situación- dijo Kaoru

**Miyako les paso una foto que los niños tenían en el escritorio.**

**Brick miro el pelirrojo se parecía a él, aunque tiene rasgos de Momoko…se ve que es hiperactivo.**

**Boomer miro al rubio, tenía una mirada serena y llena de ternura, se les parece a ellos**

**Butch formo una sonrisa en sus labios, ese niño tiene un gran parecido a él, y no solo a él sino también a ella.**

**-se parece a mí-dijeron los hermanos al unísono**

**¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que se parece mucho a la persona que tanto odias? Pensaron las tres.**

**Esa madrugada volviendo a casa tenían emociones revueltas entre ellas asombro, felicidad, duda y tristeza… ellos se lo merecían no podían hacer una máquina del tiempo y retrocederlo para hacer las cosas bien.**

**Entraron al apartamento mojo tenia ojeras los estaba esperando**

-¿y bien?-pregunto mojo, sus hijos se veían extraños

-eres abuelo- dijo Boomer sonriente

**Mojo estallo de felicidad, era hora que sus hijos sentaran cabeza y tuvieran algo serio**

-quiero conocerlos-dijo un alegre mojo- y ver a las súper apestosas

L**os chicos cambiaron de una sonrisa a una mirada triste**

-ellas…nos odian- dijo Brick un poco decepcionado-pero me da igual.

**Mojo quedo pensativo, fue tan grave ese daño**

-pero se veían…bien-se sinceró Butch

**Mojo alzo la ceja por la confesión de su hijo**

-ustedes se enamoraron de ellas-mojo pregunto

-que va- mintió- nunca estaría enamorado de esa apestosa

-mucho menos de una chillona-dijo Boomer

-sobre todo no estoy enamorado de una marimacha

**Pasaron los días, no se volvieron a ver, los niños les preguntaban que hacia los rrbz en su habitación y ellas evitaban el tema. Ya era el día de la entrevista.**

**Los chicos con sus uniformes en la sala de estar, no sabían quién era la entrevistadora.**

**Momoko siempre tan formal con su traje rosa con falda, Kaoru y Miyako podían entrar al edificio pero no al cuarto, era una entrevista privada. Optaron por esperarla en su escritorio**

**Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la ppgz rosa entrar, Brick solo pensó una cosa**

**F-A-L-D-A = S-E-X-Y**

**Momoko empezó a grabar con una pequeña grabadora**

-Buenas tardes, hoy comienza la entrevista de los the rowdyruff boys z, con su entrevistadora Momoko Utonio. ¿Cómo están?- Momoko hablaba como una profesional los chicos estaban admirándola.

-Bien gracias-dijo Butch sabía que su hermano Brick se paralizaría

-bueno chicos-lo dijo con asco- tengo varias preguntas una de esas porque vinieron a Townsville

-vinimos a derrotar un súper villano-dijo Boomer-ya la conoces

-la mujer de las serpientes ¿cierto?-dijo Momoko tristemente…extrañaba a su amiga Annie

-Si-respondieron al unísono

-¿siempre fueron héroes de Tokio?-Momoko se sorprendió por la pregunta que hizo

-de hecho- sonrió Boomer con burla-despojamos a las ppgz

-no eran muy responsables-dijo Butch con sonrisa ladina

**Después de varias peguntas aburridas, Momoko vio unas preguntas fuera de lugar, pero debía preguntarlas no pueden arriesgar a que la despidan**

-¿tienen algún romance?-pregunto Momoko no dándoles la mirada

-Define romance-Brick le sonrió con maldad

-relación amorosa-enfatizo Momoko

-Relaciones si, amores no-dijo Brick con una asquerosa sonrisa que se enganchaba de oreja a oreja

-Vuelvo a preguntar de nuevo… ¿algún romance?

-No-dijeron los tres al unísono, pero se escuchó más la voz de Brick

-¿un viejo amor?-como odiaba al que hizo esas preguntas

-sí, ella me odia-dijo Boomer con una mirada triste, Momoko no es tan tonta para caer en ese teatro.

-mi viejo amor… la vi hace poco, también me odia-dijo Butch seriamente…tampoco se tragó esa patraña

-está delante de mí…-los tres hermanos estallaron en risas por ver la cara de Momoko

-jajaja no seas tonto Brick-lo miro asesinamente-bueno vamos a la siguiente pregunta

-¿me odias del todo?- pregunto Brick, no soportaba la mirada que ella le transmitía, aunque él se la gano.

Momoko con su cara seria solo suspiro y lo miro con mucha seriedad

-si- dijo como si nada- editar esa parte.

**Todos quedaron en silencio**

-gracias chicos, adiós-Momoko abrió la puerta pero…

**Brick agarro a Momoko del brazo ella soltó una lagrima, ese tacto…**

-momo-chaaaan-decía un compañero de Momoko se posiciono en frente de ella-

**Momoko solo sonrió, su salvación**

-Hola Dexter- la chica lo dijo con una súper sonrisa que hizo que Brick, sintiera algo muy… raro

-El grupo de trabajo quiere ir a comer, vamos y de una llevas a Kaoru y Miyako-dijo el chico sonriente

-si iré por ellas, pero pagas mi almuerzo- lo dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas

-sí, Mike invita a Kaoru y los otros 5 hombres invitan a Miyako

Brick se puso realmente celoso el chico le regalaba sonrisas a Momoko y esta las devolvía

Butch pensó ¿quién es Mike?

Boomer solo abrió los ojos otros cinco, al parecer Miyako sigue siendo popular entre los hombres

Brick sintió como Momoko se zafaba del agarre, e irse con los cuatro ojos donde estaban Miyako y Kaoru.

-¿Quiénes es ese ridículo?- le susurro Dexter a Momoko, que miraba de arriba abajo al pelirrojo

-soy el padre de su hijo- dijo Brick, sorprendiendo a todos en su alrededor.

-y yo soy el padre del hijo de Miyako- dijo Boomer mientras miraba mal a los que miraban a Miyako con mucha lujuria , los cuales se asustaron

-Y yo, obviamente soy el padre del hijo de Kaoru-lo dijo como si nada

Momoko solo penso una cosa ... HIJOS DE MONA

* * *

_**¿les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**Recibi muchos reviews , gracias a Locatotalmente. Chica PPGZ, Luci-sella, Ana Asato-chan, Wawaisenshi,Yuuka, Guest, BrickxBloss-Reds, Ilsy y sobre todo a Luna Queen Blossom ;)**_

* * *

**_Adelantos del proximo capitulo_**

-¿quieres ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

* * *

Momoko bailaba muy sensualmente lo que hizo que Brick se sonrojara

* * *

-¿Que relacion tenias con Taakaki?-decia Boomer muy serio

EL se acerco a los rowdy ruff boys

-recuerden su mision-


End file.
